18 VS 25
by kamui-chan Lee.Sun-Ho
Summary: One ordinary morning Haruhi Fujioka in the bed of Ouran Host club's noted president Tamaki Suou. What happened? Was she kidnapped? Or seduced? Well something more EXTRAordinary than that has happened to her...TamakixHaruhi. Complete
1. Prologue

**18 VS 25**

a/n: _hello everyone. Its been awhile since I last written an Ouran Fic. I'm the same author of Unrequited Love and Stolen Memories. And since I love Tamaki x Haruhi I have another fanfic here. Please enjoy and comments and suggestions are appreciated._

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran Highschool Host Club

**Prologue**

A tall, extremely good looking male with golden hair walked out of the bathroom just wearing a bathrobe and nothing underneath. He stared at the lump in his king size bed and heard a moan.

He scratched his head, and stared at it.

The lump began to move roughly.

Tamaki Suou sat down at the edge of the bed and patted the lump. "Hey" he called.

Another moan, this time it was louder.

Suddenly a brown haired girl emerged out from the lump. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were closed.

Tamaki blinked back just staring at her face. Slowly she opened her eyes. Everything was blurry at first.

Then when everything came to view he found her staring at him. Into his deep blue violet eyes.

"Huh?" she muttered now looking at him with a frown. Then he found her staring at what he was wearing then quickly to herself.

"Oh my god!" she yelled nearly knocking Tamaki off the bed.

Haruhi Fujioka hit him hard. "Y-you big jerk!"

-x0x0x-

_a/n: is this even good...and its short too.. --_


	2. One Bad Morning

_a/n: thanks for everyone who reviewed. To Julie who was the first person to do so.And yeah sorry for the errors. Bisco Hatori owns Ouran. _

**01: One Bad Morning**

Tamaki rubbed his shoulder and stood up and glared at the pretty brown haired girl who was sitting in the middle of the king size bed.

"What was that all about?" he asked in shock.

"I should be asking you that!" she shot back looking at him.

Tamaki let out a sigh. "I don't have time for this"

"Where are my clothes?!" she exclaimed looking around the bedroom that was bigger than her house.

"Right where they should be" he answered patiently as he entered a walk-in closet.

"Stop messing with me" she grumbled as she stared at herself. She was just in her underwear beneath the covers in which she used to wrap herself in. And to make things worst Tamaki Suou was standing in front of her in just a bath robe and she knew ironically there was nothing underneath that. He looked gorgeous, one true fact she cannot deny but just the thought of it..the two of them..

"Give it to me!" she called unto him.

Tamaki emerged from the walk-in closet now dressed in black slacks, crisp white long sleeved shirt and a tie.

"You want me to pick your outfit for today?" he asked looking quite surprised.

She frowned. There was something odd about Tamaki today.

Something she could not quite comprehend.

"Don't tell me you don't know what i wore yesterday?" she asked him.

"Me?" he pointed to himself. "I didn't see you properly. The lights were all out"

"Eh?!" her eyes widened in dismay and embarrassment. _What have they done_?

Tamaki's violet blue eyes looked concerned. "Haruhi, are you all right?"

She closed her eyes, her head was beginning to ache. "Just give me a damn shirt and pants!" she exclaimed. She heard him let out a sigh and minutes later she was dressed in a jogging pants and a shirt.

He was looking at her with a confused expression. "You're going out dressed like that?"

"Yes" she hissed and narrowed her gaze. "Whatever happens in the future your responsible"

"Huh?" Tamaki blinked back looking now entirely lost in which bothered Haruhi.

She walked towards the door, "And if my father kills you, I'm not going to stop him this time Tamaki senpai" she said and walked out.

Tamaki stood there in shock. "What did just happened?" he asked himself. Then something struck him.

"Wait...what _senpai_?"

-oxoxoxo-

"Dad is definitely going to kill me" Haruhi muttered as she approached her apartment home. "Spending the night with Tamaki senpai...in his house..." she shook her head as she rang the doorbell. "And waking up barely dressed..."

After a few minutes her dad opened the door looking tired and all.

"Haruhi" he blinked back. "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be in here? This is my home" she said and let herself in. Ryoji looked at her. "What did that blonde boy do this time? Did he quarrel you again?"

Haruhi stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "H-how did you know that I was with him?"

She looked pale.

"Aren't you suppose to be?" he scratched his head. "But dad...aren't you mad?" she asked him.

"Why should I be? It was your choice. I can't go against what my darling daughter wants" he said with a shrug.

"I don't understand" she said slowly her heart skipping an unusual beat. Aside from Tamaki her own father was acting odd. And it was beginning to scare her.

Ryoji frowned, "whats not to understand Haruhi? Are you regretting you married Tamaki Suou?"

"WHAT?!"

--x0x0--

_a/n: another short one. Sorry guys..I have a terrible headache._


	3. Stuck in the Twilight Zone

18 VS 25

_**author's blah blah: (that is a good one)**_

_Here's the fact. The title may seem strange I know... But fic is inspired by a Korean Drama (yeah i watch a lot of Korean dramas)._

_Jenstar0009 if it does ring a bell yeah. But of course i added my own storyline into it. And sooner it would be revealed why I made it that title. So thanks to everyone who left a comment._

_**Bisco Hatori owns Ouran.**_

**02: Stuck in the Twlight Zone**

"Kyouyaaaaa!!" came Tamaki's annoying voice that could only smell nothing but trouble. At that instant Kyouya Ootori wanted to slam the phone down. His headache was killing him.

"What is it?" he asked gruffly.

"Its Haruhi" he cried out. "Seriously Tamaki if its martial problems I am the least person you should talk to. I suggest you two go to a marriage counselor" then he added mentally, _'or better a psychiatrist'_

"No, no..." Tamaki denied, "she's acting weird Kyouya! This morning she threw in a fit and there was this odd look in her eyes" he took a deep breath, "like she didn't know me"

Kyouya sucked in a grunt, "what? she didn't know you?"

"Well she knew me, my name and all but there was this look Kyouya in her face. Like she wasn't suppose to be in that room with me..." his voice faded.

"Then what?"

"Then she just ran out and..." he paused. "She called me senpai, Kyouya! Senpai! Why would she be doing that if she is my wife? I am no longer her senior"

_'Gee I don't know Tamaki. Haruhi is your wife for two years you should know that rather than indulging yourself at work all the time'_ Kyouya thought.

"Maybe she forgot about you" he said flatly.

"Forgotten about me?" Tamaki repeated in a scared voice. _'Maybe...'_

Tamaki stopped his car right in front of Haruhi's apartment. He knew she was there.

"I don't know. Just talk to her will you. Get some love back" Kyouya replied dryly. "Well I'll hang up now. My headache is killing me, apparently I haven't gotten over my jet lag" he added then hanged up.

Tamaki stared at the building. Suddenly he felt scared.

-xoxoxo-

"Proof..." Haruhi muttered as she entered her room. But she stopped abruptly. Her room was plain and there was nothing but a desk, a bed and a closet.

Haruhi sank to her knees as a strange wave went through her body. "This isn't really happening.." she trembled. "What is going on?"

Then the door bell began to ring.

"I'm pretty sure thats Tamaki!" she heard her father calling from his room. "Go work out your differences outside of the house. I'm tired"

Taking a deep breath Haruhi went over and opened the door. Tamaki was standing outside looking slightly pale. She took a step back. "W-what is it?"

"Are you all right?" he asked her looking concerned.

"No" she muttered sharply. _'I don't know what the hell is going on...'_

He took her hand, "lets go somewhere and talk" he said. "I'm sure Dad would kill me if I disturb him in his sleep" he added in a whisper.

She blinked back and pulled her hand away. "Lets go to the playground nearby" she grunted and walked ahead of him.

As they approached the playground Tamaki playfully sat in one of the swings despite his formal attire. "We use to come here all the time Haruhi. Do you remember?" he asked her looking happy, "Whenever I visited you at home?"

Haruhi sat on another swing and shook her head, "Thats the problem senpai. I don't remember anything"

Tamaki's smile left his face. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes. I am not crazy to make this all up!" she said out loud. "I'm getting scared" she added bitterly.

Tamaki blinked back. "Let's go see a doctor..." he said looking for his mobile phone. "Kyouya... he will help us..." he said searching for the number in his phone.

"Kyouya senpai became a doctor?" Haruhi asked innocently. Tamaki nodded. "Yes..yes he did"

Haruhi let out a small sigh. "This must be all just a dream. A bad dream" she noted to herself.

She heard Tamaki talking in the phone unable to get in touch with Kyouya.

"He took the time off" he whined like his usual old self.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything to me?" Haruhi asked him. "This is too weird..."

"Of course not!" he exclaimed. "Haruhi you really don't remember anything don't you?" he asked her again. "For now everything looks so blurry to me" she said slowly. "Its like something is stopping me from looking back..."

With that Tamaki flinched.

Haruhi titled her head and noticed the sudden change in his expression but said nothing.

"B-but you don't even remember our wedding?" he asked again. She shook her head. "What in the world made me marry you?" she asked frankly causing Tamaki to look hurt. Haruhi instantly bit her lower lip.

_'Gee I guess I can't say sarcastic things now that I'm..I'm...'_ she could not even think of it well.

"What happened to you last night?" he asked her quietly.

Haruhi shook her head in frustration. "I don't know!"

Tamaki looked sad. "I'm sorry. Come on let's go home and we'll figure it out"

Haruhi glanced at him, "but I want to go home there" she pointed at her old home.

"Well if you want to stay with your father..." Tamaki began, "you can I won't force you"

Haruhi smiled. "Really?"

He nodded and smiled back. "It's been awhile since I last see you smile Haruhi"

Her heart skipped a beat. _Strange._

"I'll send someone to send in your clothes" he added. "Just uh, tell your dad you kinda miss or something..or he'll end up killing me if I do something to you.." he scratched his head. Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Don't worry senpai"

"All right. Let's go to Kyouya tomorrow and try to work this out"

-xoxoxo-

Later that day Ryoji kept looking at his daughter before he left for work in the afternoon. "Are you sure nothing is going on between you and that blonde boy?"

"Nothing dad" she answered in a dry voice. She was busy cooking.

"I mean" Ryoji walked across the living room. "Whenever you two would argue you don't stay overnight. You usually fight back somehow"

"I do?" Haruhi asked as she glanced at her father.

"Of course, you are a lawyer so you should. Even though you married one of the richest man in Japan or probably in the world who..." his father went rambling on.

_'I'm a lawyer'_ she thought,_ 'Just like Mom'_ a small smile crept into her face. Then something came across her mind. "Hey Dad, what made you change your mind about Tamaki?"

Her father stopped pacing. Then a calm look cross over his face. "He is sincere. Even though he is so damn rich yeah he is a good boy. A little off sometimes but he's okay"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "How in the world did I ever end up with him..." she muttered out loud Ryoji caught it.

"You fell in love of course" he answered. "And there was also this story you told me about Tamaki. That kinda convinced me as well"

Haruhi looked away. _'I fell in love...how? And what story?...'_ she tried hard to remember but nothing came to view.

"Haruhi.." she felt her father's hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're all right? You seem to be asking a lot of questions...as if..." he shook his head.

"I'm all right Dad" she reassured him. _'But you made me want to remember..'_

_'But did I really forget or did I just travel to the future?'_

-xoxoxo-

"Well good morning Mr and and Mrs Suou" Kyouya greeted as he went over his desk. Haruhi's eyes opened in awe. The former vice president of the host club was now dress in white robes and a stethoscope dangling in his pocket. He smiled, his mysterious smile to her. Kyouya Ootori's glasses gleamed.

"How are you Haruhi? Is Tamaki giving you a hard time again?"

Tamaki shrank in his seat and said nothing.

"So you really became a doctor Kyouya senpai?" she asked curiously.

"In fact I did" he said looking at her closely. "Let's begin" then he gave a small chuckle. "Since I don't know why agreed to this since I am a surgeon not a psychiatrist" glancing at Tamaki for a brief moment.

"Tell me Haruhi. Does any part of your body ache?"

She stared at him in surprise, "what do you mean?"

"When you woke up that day. Did any part of your body hurt?" he asked patiently.

"H-hey! What are you trying to imply?!" Tamaki's face became beet red.

"What a pervert" Kyouya rolled his eyes. "So Haruhi??" he asked her.

She titled her head. "Well I couldn't tell..."

"We didn't do anything that night!" Tamaki intervened. Haruhi turned towards him. "We didn't? You didn't seduce me or do something to me?"

"We haven't done it for a long time!" he said then his eyes widened. "Wait what I mean..is..." he bit his lip. Kyouya shook his head. There was something in his eyes, something he knew about.

"If senpai did something to me I would have sue him" Haruhi began to say. "Trying to seduce a student" Kyouya just looked at her. "Really? How old are you Haruhi?"

"Me? I'm 18 years old" she said plainly.

-xoxoxo-


	4. One Memory After Another

_a/n: I want to thank you for all your wonderful comments. -bows- it gives me so much inspiration to continue and do my best. Although my good friend Julie has pin pointed to me my errors. I thank her for that. I will do my best. And yeah i updated too long...I was not feeling well this week..and please be warn of the errors. _

**No Soda Left:** _hello The title of the drama is 18vs26._

**03: One Memory after another**

"Eh?" Tamaki blurted out loud causing Haruhi to give him a blank stare. "Why? How old am I suppose to be senpai?"

"25 years old" Kyouya answered for him.

Haruhi's soft brown eyes widened. "WHAT?! T-that can't be!"

Kyouya sat back and rubbed his temples. "It's memory loss no doubt. Seems that our little Haruhi here has gone back from 25 to 18 years old" he said dryly.

"No! That can't be..." Tamaki whined looking devastated. Kyouya focused his attention to him, "If Haruhi can't remember, then you tell me what happened the day before Tamaki" he said narrowing his gaze.

Tamaki's face fell as Haruhi and Kyouya were now watching him with eager expression's planted in their faces.

"That night?" he looked pale. They both nodded in unison.

"Well" he shifted. "I came home early. Remember we met early that day?"

"Yes. I just arrived from my month long trip to Africa" Kyouya replied. "And I gave you a souvenir since you have been bugging me a lot" he added sarcastically making Haruhi snort.

Tamaki shrank back and continued. "Then I went home ate dinner, took a warm bath and went straight to sleep"

"Where was I?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki shook his head. "I... I think you were still at work..." he said in a small voice. Haruhi frowned. "You even didn't care where I was?"

Kyouya just stared at Tamaki without muttering a word. There was this look in his face she had seen before. "Senpai!" she exclaimed suddenly her emotions bursting out.

Tamaki looked shocked. "It's not that...we.." he glimpse slightly at Kyouya then back to her. "We had an argument the day before" he blurted out.

Haruhi sat back. "Oh...what happened?"

Kyouya looked away. This was between them as a couple, regardless if Tamaki is willing to tell her the story---whatever it is. Yet deep inside of him somehow he knew what it was. But he wasn't sure. He was no fortune teller.

"Oh you know small stuff" Tamaki gave out a small nervous laugh. Haruhi narrowed her gaze. "Don't want to talk about it huh?"

He shifted looking shy. "Kinda..."

Kyouya let out a loud sigh. "Then what Tamaki?" he said trying to contain his patience.

Tamaki shook his head, his golden locks bouncing. "I did hear Haruhi come into the room but I was like half asleep at that time"

"All right" Kyouya spoke out and threw a glance on the digital clock in his desk. He had another appointment thirty minutes later. "I really don't know how you had amnesia Haruhi since you obviously don't remember a thing and Tamaki here doesn't know a thing too" he explained. "So I cannot pin point how you could get an amnesia... did you fall and hit your head? I don't know. But what strikes me is that you Haruhi, you claim your 18 years old? That is odd..." he shook his head. "Where did the 7 years of your memories go?"

Haruhi looked slightly shaken as Kyouya asked her that. _'That's what I want to know...'_

"Maybe.." she swallowed hard. "I traveled from the past to this time" she said slowly. "Eh? Time travel?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"That is not possible" Kyouya said firmly. "the closest thing is your amnesia. Somehow you must have hit your head while you were asleep"

"Can you fix this?" Tamaki asked.

"Amnesia... somehow it can be... but since this is not my field I shall ask around" he said to him then stood up. "Well for now, I think it is best to keep this situation to ourselves all right?"

The two nodded in unison.

After awhile Tamaki accompanied his young wife home. They entered the room in silence.

"Damn, what happens now?" Haruhi asked as she sat on one of the couches in the receiving area of the bedroom.

"We'll figure something out" Tamaki replied trying to sound hopefully. Haruhi looked faraway, "what if I don't remember senpai. Then what?"

Tamaki sat beside her and placed his hand in each of her shoulders. "You will remember Haruhi. I won't let that happen"

She looked at him in surprise as she marveled at the determination that was planted in his face. "Gee senpai... I wonder why?"

"Because...because..." his face turned red. And quickly he pulled away. "I can't stand the fact that the memories we have together has gone off the window..."

"Oh" she shifted uneasily. It was strange, all she ever thought of Tamaki Suou was just like an upperclassman.

"Is it that important to you?" she had to ask. He nodded without bothering to look at her.

"Then let's try to get my memories back as soon as possible" she said trying to sound happy.

"All right" he said sulking. "Aw come on Senpai!" she smack him in the back. He toppled over into the carpet.

"Ouch!" he blinked back, "you hit like a guy"

"Senpai" Haruhi began, "aren't you suppose to be off to work or somewhere?"

"oh god work!" he stood up instinctively and checked is his mobile phone. His Dad has been calling him ten times. "I-I have to go" he said quickly.

"Eh?" she said in dismay, "wait!" she grab hold of his wrist.

A blush appeared in his cheeks. "W-what is it?"

"You're just going to leave me? What am I suppose to do?" she asked him releasing her grip on her wrist.

Tamaki nodded. "Well, first of all NO ONE should know about this, except for Kyouya. Then if anyone from your office calls especially that Shinoda character make up an excuse not to talk to them, all right?"

"Shinoda?" she repeated.

"I'll explain later" he said quickly. "Just stay in the mansion until I come back" he said and went out.

Haruhi let out a sigh.

Minutes later their was a knock in the door.

-xoxox-

"Lady Haruhi, lunch is ready. Shall I bring it up to the room?" a maid asked formally causing Haruhi to stare at her in dismay, _'Lady Haruhi?!'_

"N-no! I'll go eat in the dinning room" she said quickly. The maid smiled. "As you wish madam"

Minutes later Haruhi found herself walking around the huge Suou Mansion. "Damn, I forgot to ask where the dinning room is" she muttered to herself, "this place looks like a hotel. I wonder why rich bastards like building things like this. Such a waste to space..." she continued to mumble thinking of telling Tamaki her thoughts regarding the matter. Suddenly a room with a door half opened caught her attention. She was drawn to it.

_As if..._

Haruhi entered slowly. It was a big room with with wooden walls and shelves of books. Right smack in the middle is a desk.

"My desk" she suddenly blurted out as she approached it. Instinctively she opened one of the drawers.

There was picture frame with a photo.

"This is me...and Tamaki senpai" she said. She was still in her high school uniform and Tamaki was wearing something else. 'When was this?' she wondered and then noticed something underneath the picture frame.

A book with a velvet cover. _'This is...'_ she thought wildly as she began to opened it. But it was stuck.

_'A diary...my diary...'_ she thought in wonder._ 'This is the answer...'_ her mind called. But it was locked.

"Haruhi?" an unfamiliar voice called. Her heart jumped painfully as she dropped the diary back to the drawer and looked up. "Oh..." she trembled staring at the person in front of her. _'I'm in big trouble'_

-xoxox-


	5. Kidnapped

**04: Kidnapped**

"Haruhi, are you all right? You look like someone who had just seen a ghost"

"C-chairman" she blurted out her heart racing.

"Chairman?" the man who looked like a older version of Tamaki titled his head. "I haven't heard that for quite sometime. Tamaki was right, are you sick?"

"I...I..." she nodded closing the drawer.

"Then you shouldn't be up working" he said looking around the big room.

"I..." she shut her mouth, her heart still pounding so loud she could actually hear it.

"Have you eaten my dear? You look really pale" he asked in concern. "No, Chairman Suou" she answered as polite as possible. Yuzuru Suou titled his head, "chairman again eh? Tamaki has took over that position already my dear Haruhi..." he said in a slightly amused voice.

"Oh..." her pretty brown eyes widened. _'So... its...'_ she blinked back and took a deep breath. "Father, I'm sorry..."

He chuckled. "Come on, let me escort you to the dinning room area" he said patting her head.

Haruhi ate slowly as she felt her supposedly father-in-law watching her tentatively from across the room.

"You're acting pretty strange" Yuzuru replied. "Or is it just me?"

"Oh no Chair...uh.. father... I must be stressed from work" she quickly said. "Ah that is true, being a lawyer is tough work isn't it? That is why you two should have time and work on having a child. I needed a heir, a cute one and---"

Haruhi nearly choked on the food she was eating. "Wh-what!? A child?"

"Wait, its my son isn't he? He doesn't do it every night?" he blurted out and folded his arm.

"N-no, erm..." Haruhi felt her cheeks reddened.

"Or he is too shy. I always knew that boy was dense about things like this" he mumbled loud enough for Haruhi to hear. "But!" the Chairman looked at her with intensity in his eyes. "Do your best Haruhi. If possible you make the first move"

"Eh!?" she squinted her eyes. Everything was too damn weird for her. How can she feel romantically inclined to her senior? The King of the Host Club. It was too hard to imagine.

"Anyway" he looked at his watch, "I have to go back to the office. I just dropped to check up on my daughter-in-law" he winked then handed her something.

"What is this?" she asked.

"An invitation. Dress your best Haruhi. Take care" he said and left.

Haruhi opened the envelope and her brown eyes widened. "An Ouran High School Grand Reunion?!" she shouted rocking the chandelier. _'This is bad. I can't come to this! I don't even remember anything...'_ she thought in distressed when the door that lead to the dinning room suddenly burst open.

"Haruhi Fujioka Suou!" a familiar voice called.

"Huh?" she stood up and her mouth dropped open. "What are you doing here?!"

"To dress our King's beloved Queen of course" the twins shouted in unison.

"EH!! No way!" Haruhi yelled.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru. "Then we have to take you by force"

-xoxoxox-

"Dad! How can you lock me up in the office!" Tamaki whined as his father walked right in.

"Because you seem to be too concerned about Haruhi. Which I don't mind, but..." he stopped walking and looked at him directly in the eye.

"Something is up. I can smell it. The way things have been lately then this... what is going on Tamaki?"

Tamaki shut his mouth and looked away. "Haruhi is not well. That is all I can say"

"Really?" Yuzuru studied his son carefully. He patted his shoulder. "Then take good care of her. And be sure she makes it to the party"

"Party?" Tamaki looked at his father.

"The reunion of course" he simply said.

"Oh no" he muttered and went out of the office to call home.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS NOT THERE?" he said out loud to Shima who is in the other line.

"Master Tamaki, she is with your friends" she said in her calm voice.

"What friends?" he asked.

"The twins"

"oh god!" he shouted and hanged up. And at that moment his phone rang.

"Hello Senpai" Hikaru's cool voice replied from the other line.

"Hey! You took her didn't you?" he asked furiously.

He could hear Kaoru snickering from behind.

"Yes. And I'm not returning her to you. Especially after what you did. You did not abide to our promise" Hikaru replied seriously.

"What?"

"Just try to remember it" Hikaru chuckled and hanged up.

-xoxoxo-

_a/n: sorry guys. Another really short one._


	6. Resurfaced Feelings

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran Host Club.

**05: Resurfaced Feelings.**

"Hey! Hikaru, Kaoru! Where are you taking me?" Haruhi called from at the back of the car.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru looked back. "So you still remember our names?"

Her eyes widened. "H-How did you know about that?"

"Kyouya senpai of course" Hikaru replied as he drove the car. Haruhi sat back and sighed. "Figures..." she said in her sarcastic tone.

"So Haruhi, senpai said you think that you're 18 years old right?" Kaoru asked looking excited.

"I am 18!" she insisted. "Or thats how I feel like..."

"Gee, this is serious, nee Hikaru?" Kaoru looked over his twin who nodded.

"So where are you two taking me?" she asked curiously.

"To our studio" Hikaru answered with a smile. Haruhi blinked back. "Since when did you both own a studio?"

"Since we became fashion designers Haruhi" Kaoru winked.

"Eyah!? Really? That is so cool. Just like you're mom!" she said with a smile. They nodded. "That's why you have to come with us"

"For what?" she asked.

"You're dress. You have to be at your best Haruhi. As expected as the wife of Tamaki Suou" Hikaru replied looking serious. She snorted. "Is that even important?"

Kaoru laughed. "I'm beginning to believe that you're 18, Haruhi"

"Huh?"

"Nonetheless, we are going to play dress up!" Hikaru replied with a glint in his eyes.

-xoxoxox-

"I'm sure she is just in their studio Tamaki. So stop fretting" Kyouya replied in his cool voice.

"But..But.." the blonde youth stammered.

"I told them if you want to know" he replied casually and quickly distanced himself from the phone.

"YOU DID?!" Tamaki yelled. "WHY!?"

"They are bound to know sooner or later. Besides Tamaki, the twins are old friends. What's to worry?"

"Well..." Tamaki said in a small voice. "Hikaru did say something to me... about a promise...and..." he broke off.

"Of course, I know about that" Kyouya replied. "We were all there when he said it"

"That does it" Tamaki stood up from his chair. "I'm getting my wife back"

Kyouya snorted, "good luck chairman Suou"

-xoxoxox-

"Are we done yet?" Haruhi groaned trying the 50th dress that the twins gave to her.

"Oh, I don't like this. The color simply drowns her" Hikaru replied shaking his head.

"What?! I'm getting tired!" she complained glaring at the two.

"Hmmmm..." Kaoru threw a glance at Hikaru. "I think I know what she needs..." he said and disappeared into the next room.

Haruhi sat down in a dress that was good enough for a woman twice her size. "What is the big fuss about wearing a dress to that reunion" she muttered moodily. "It's because you're Tamaki Suou's wife" Hikaru replied softly.

She looked at him and shrug. "So? I don't see a big deal on that"

Hikaru laughed heartily. "You are really 18 years old"

"Of course. But..." she sighed, "Hikaru, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah..." he ran one hand into his orange hair.

"How did I end up with senpai? How.." she swallowed hard. "How did I fall in love?"

Hikaru lost his smile and looked away. "Somehow you have always been Haruhi. There was something that gave it a push"

"How?" she shook her head. "I want to remember..."

Hikaru stood up. "I am not the right person to answer that! " he exclaimed with so much bitterness in his voice, causing Haruhi to stare at him.

"Hikaru..." Haruhi began when he darted out of the room.

"Haruhi, just let him be" Kaoru replied returning with a beautiful gown with white and blue lace.

"I hurt Hikaru's feelings...why?" she asked him. He handed the gown to her and summoned her to the dressing room. "Oh don't mind him" Kaoru said in a forced voice.

Haruhi sighed as she tried on the dress. It was perfect. It hugged her body in the right places and the color was pretty.

"I can tell something is wrong" she said showing it to Kaoru. The other twin smiled, although it was a little sad. "Perfect. You should wear that"

"Kaoru, please tell me. You don't know how hard it is to forget...or how to cope with that fact" she pleaded.

Kaoru nodded. "All right. You go change and I'll tell you something"

After a few minutes Haruhi handed over the dress and Kaoru wrapped it in the box. "You never really did change" Haruhi found herself saying. "You two still like to dress me up"

"That is quite true" he said looking amused. Then a glint of seriousness entered his eyes.

"What is it Kaoru? Why is Hikaru mad?" she asked him.

He took a deep breath. "He is in love with you Haruhi"

-xoxoxox-

Tamaki Suou came in the right time, but unfortunately he did not hear what Kaoru had just said to Haruhi. He found her standing her face pale, her shoulder length brown hair in which she had kept eversince the started going out was a bit in disarray. But nonetheless Haruhi was still the most beautiful girl in his eyes.

"Haruhi!" he called. Kaoru looked at him, his serious face broke into a smile. "My Lord! It's been awhile since you visited"

Tamaki squinted he's violet eyes. "Uh, you're Kaoru I presume?"

"Good guess" he laughed, although it sounded to Haruhi as a forceful one. She blinked back her heart racing after what Kaoru had just said to her. _'Hikaru...'_ she thought.

"Man, why did you take Haruhi? She is not well" Tamaki replied to him. "Yeah I know that too" Kaoru replied brushing off an imaginary thread off his arm. "And its bad..."

"Eh?" Tamaki blinked back glancing at Haruhi who shook her head. "Are..are you all right?"

She nodded without saying a word.

"We'll be going now" Tamaki told Kaoru then reached out to take her hand when suddenly Hikaru burst into the room and grab Haruhi before he did.

"No! You are not taking her anywhere!" Hikaru shouted angrily. "Not after what you did Tamaki Suou" he glared.

Haruhi swallowed hard as Hikaru hugged her tightly. "I am not giving her to you. This is the last draw. I had enough..." he said. "If you want her, then kill me first"

-xoxoxox-

_a/n: whew... that was exciting. The twins.. I brought them back._


	7. One step at a Time

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran.

**06: One step at a time**

"Hikaru, what are you doing?" Tamaki demanded.

"Taking what should have been mine" he hissed making Haruhi stiffened.

"Hikaru" Kaoru butted in, "Please this is not the right time to be doing this"

"Don't ask me that. This is all his fault" he replied glaring at Tamaki. "He made this happen to Haruhi. I thought I could withstand the thing you did months ago..."

Haruhi's eyes widened. _'What thing...'_ she caught a glimpse of Tamaki whose face went all pale.

"But this is too much! You promised me Senpai You promised me in front of our friends..." he said bitterly.

"I didn't ask this to happen Hikaru" Tamaki looked defeated. "And as of the promise..."

Haruhi closed her eyes, her head began to ache and unknowingly she blurted something. "You promise you won't hurt me"

Hikaru loosened his arms around her and released her. "Haruhi..."

Haruhi shook her head and fell to her knees. "Stop it!" she shouted holding her head.

"Haruhi" Hikaru knelt down and touched her shoulders. "Are you all right?"

"I want to remember..." she pleaded her eyes shut so hard she could see stars. "I want to remember!" she screamed.

Hikaru turned and glared at Tamaki who looked stricken. "See? Look what you have done" he said in a quite voice. Tamaki now looked sad and hurt. "I'm sorry Haruhi..." he said and walked out. Haruhi upon hearing the sorrow in his voice looked up. "Senpai...wait" she called. He stopped midway, he's back on her.

"Wait for me outside"

He nodded and walked out. Tear stricken she turned and looked at Hikaru who had this odd look in his face. "This is it" he said and caressed her cheeks. "This look on your face, that is why I didn't continue to pursue you. I let things be" he said quietly.

Haruhi touched his hand. "We will always have our friendship"

The handsome boy nodded. "Of course" he helped her up. Kaoru approached her and handed her the box that had the dress. "Your memories Haruhi... You have to remember them yourself" he said kindly.

"Because it wouldn't be a memory if we end up telling you" Hikaru added with a smile. She returned their smile. "That is true"

"We will see you in the party Haruhi Fujioka Suou"

-xoxoxox-

"Tamaki senpai?" Haruhi's soft voice called into his thoughts. He turned and managed to give her a small smile. A smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry Haruhi. Hikaru was right, somehow" he whispered and ran one hand into his soft blond hair. "I promised that I would not hurt you. But countless times I have done such and now this is the worst thing I have done" then he let out a painful chuckle. "He loves you"

Haruhi stared at him and grab his arm. "What are you saying senpai?" somehow his words were like icicle in her heart. stabbing into her chest one by one. "Are you giving up? Huh? Think of the predicament I am in! Its not your memories that are lost, its mine! And the thing I need the most right now is your support for you are my husband!" she cried angrily.

Tamaki flinched as Haruhi tightened her grip in his arm. "I... I may not feel it yet... that feeling..." she began to say searching for the right words. "I am 18 years old. I look up to you like a upper class man. But if I ended up with you that feeling would resurface somehow"

_'And i know that feeling is just hiding in the corners of my heart...'_ her mind echoed. _'But my lost memories is stopping it'_

Tamaki looked at her and kissed her in the forehead. "You're right..."

Her eyes widened. _Tamaki senpai stopped over my house before, when I thought he left for Paris. I made him gruel and some rice balls, because his cook was on a holiday then... he kissed me in the head._

She looked at him and touched her head. "Y-you did this in front of my house before..."

A genuine smile appeared in his flawless face. "You remembered? I'm glad"

He took her hand. "Lets collect your memories one by one okay?"

She nodded and returned his smile as they went inside the car and drove home.

-xoxoxo-

"What is that noise?" Tamaki asked as he sat behind the steering wheel of his black BMW.

"It's my phone" Haruhi replied and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Atty. Haruhi!!" a loud voice called, it was so loud Tamaki could hear it.

"Who is it?" she asked slowly catching a glance from Tamaki. "It's me Shinoda! I have been looking for you madam!"

"Shinoda?" she repeated and then Tamaki's violet eyes widened. "Give me that!" he said and snatched the phone out of her hand. "Shinoda! I told you not to call my wife. She is not well"

"Oh... Master Suou is that you?" the guy's singsong voice called. "But I need to see her. The office is not doing well if our star lawyer is not around"

"But she is not well. She can't go back yet" Tamaki insisted.

"But Master Suou please just let me talk to her! I am here waiting outside your mansion" he replied.

"What?!" Tamaki cried looking at Haruhi who just had this blank look in her face, "We are not there! So don't bother"

"Then I'll wait all night" Shinoda replied stubbornly.

"Then we are not going home!" he simply said and turned the phone off. Haruhi frowned. "What do you mean we are not going home? Because of the that Shinoda guy? Who is he?"

"He is one of your partners in the firm you are working in. You are a family lawyer by the way" he started to explain. Haruhi beamed. "Really? Thats wonderful..."

"Yes and you are the best in your firm that is why Shinoda is so annoying" he replied as he turned to a magnificent building. "Eh? What are we doing here senpai?" she said sticking her face in the window. "What are we doing in a hotel?"

"Spending the night" he said and parked the car. "Come on" he said instructing her to follow him inside.

As they walked across the lighted lobby people began to greet them. Female hotel staff began to literally drool as Tamaki waved at them.

"Senpai..." she whispered trying to catch up on him. "Do we visit this hotel often?"

He blinked back. "Sometimes when father asks me to"

"You must be a frequent client" she whispered.

"Master Suou and Lady Haruhi..." the manager smiled widely it almost blinded her. "It's nice to see you again"

"Er...hi?" Haruhi greeted blankly.

"Your room is ready Master Suou" he said still smiling. "All right. Thank you. Lets go Haruhi" he replied placing one hand on her shoulder.

"Uh.." she followed him faithfully and as soon as they were alone in the elevator Tamaki began to laugh. "I am not a frequent client Haruhi. We own this hotel" he said winking.

"EH?! Really?" she said in amazement. Tamaki patted her head. "Man, you really are 18 years old. You know I am starting to like it.." he quietly.

"Huh?" she scratched her head.

There were more surprises when they reached the room. A room that was bigger than her own house. "Whoa! What is this!" she gushed looking around.

Tamaki sat on the king size bed and began to unbutton his polo shirt. "Come now Haruhi" he said looking up at her behind that long dark eyelashes. "Let us begin.."

Haruhi's mouth dropped open. "What are you talking about..."

He grab her by the waist and pulled her close. "Oh you should know..." he teased.

"Eh!" her hand curled up into a fist. "Why you pervert!"

SMACK!

-xoxoxox-

_a/n: the part when Haruhi remembered the kiss in the forehead indeed happened in chapter 55 in the manga. _

_Thanks to all those who reviewed. Love your comments. Will update soon. Now I'm off to watch Zombie Loan. Ja matte minnasan._


	8. Huni and Mori

**07: Huni and Mori**

_a/n: I noticed some of the comments mentioned about Ouran's Manga. Well, I want to incorporate the manga story and not only the anime into my writings. Since the manga offers a little more. If you know what I mean. So on to the story._

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran.

"Haruhi? Haruhi?" Tamaki's soft voice re-entered her mind. She blinked back as he was standing tall in front of her waving his hand in her face. Suddenly her cheeks flared. "W-what do you want?"

"Me?" he pointed to himself. "You were spacing out"

"Oh..." she sighed. _'oh damn my mind is thinking on its own...'_ she cringed a little, _'some crazy thoughts too'_

Tamaki sat on the bed and folded his coat. "We will be spending the night here. So that darn Shinoda can't talk to you"

"But senpai, it would just give him more reason to chase after me" she replied to him.

He ran one hand into his hair and leaned back. "Ahh, darn that Shinoda. I can't afford to let anyone know about your situation. Maybe you should just quit that job huh Haruhi? I mean I can very well support you" he said hopefully.

A flicker of annoyance entered Haruhi's eyes causing Tamaki to shut his mouth. "This argument seems so familiar" she narrowed her gaze. "You tried to ask me the same thing before"

A nervous smile played in his lips. "Oh, haha... you're memory is getting better"

"Yeah. I tend to remember odd things" she said. "But" she averted her gaze and looked out into the window. "I must face it. I've decided to go back to work"

"Ha?" Tamaki said out loud. "No way! What knowledge do you have about law? You're merely 18 years old"

Haruhi folded her arms. "Your right what knowledge do I have. But I should least try. I can't keep running away like this. How about if I ended up not remembering anything? Do I have to keep hiding?" she reasoned out making her husband sit up straight. "Haruhi" he said in a different voice. "Your beginning to act like your old self again" he said with an admiring glance making her cheeks flare again.

"Shit" she raised her hands into her cheeks and looked away. _'Darn this, why am I feeling like this?'_ she thought crazily.

"Anything wrong?" she heard Tamaki say. "No!" Haruhi cried then pushed him in the bed. "Go to sleep now"

"Huh?" he blinked back looking totally lost. "How about you?" he called as she walked towards the couch. "I'm sleeping here"

"Why? The bed is big enough to hold eight people Haruhi" he said. She flinched, "there is no way I'm sleeping near you senpai"

"Eh? But you're my wife!" he replied rolling his eyes.

"So?"

"It's natural" he said trying to lengthen his patience.

"No" she said firmly now lying on the couch. He let out a loud groan. "All right fine"

"Don't try anything stupid or else..." she raised her hands into a fist. "Nor try to kiss me or I'll throw you off the window"

"Darling we did many things than just kiss" he winked and switched off the lights.

"That idiot" she muttered but a small grin crept into her face before falling into deep sleep.

-xoxoxoxo-

Next morning an irritating noise shook Tamaki into reality. It was Haruhi's mobile phone again. Ringing like a madman beside the table near his bed. Shinoda, it blinked.

"That man never gives up" he muttered turning it off. Slowly he stood up and approached his sleeping wife, who he covered up with a blanket last night. Her chest heaved up and down together with the rhythm of her heart. Tamaki smiled touching her soft silky brown hair.

_'I hate you! I hate you! Damn this life you gave me!!'_ a voice shouted into the realms of his mind making him shudder.

He shuddered and fell to his knees, his hands wrapped around Haruhi. "Maybe its better this way..." he whispered into her hair. With that Haruhi began to stir.

"So warm" she mumbled slowly opening her eyes. A flash yellow subdued her eyesight, then someone trembling. "Senpai" she cried out, now wide awake. Tamaki's arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"Maybe its better this way..." she heard him muttering into her neck making her shiver.

"Senpai!!" she now shouted, "I told you not to come near me!"

Tamaki lifted his head, his face dangerously close to hers. "Haruhi..."

She gasped, there were tears in his eyes. "Senpai!" she flinched. Somehow she knew he would always overact or throw in weird tantrums and cry. But the tears she is seeing seem sincere enough.

"Why in heaven's name are you crying?" she asked trying to pull away. But Tamaki held her firmly, looking straight into her brown eyes. "Did you pee in your pants? Or have a bad dream?" she asked despite of herself.

More tears appeared in his eyes to her dismay.

"Senpai!" she cried rolling her eyes. 'Man, i really wonder why I fell for him!' her mind screamed.

"Haruhi, don't leave me" he breathed and closed his eyes drawing his face near hers. Her heart jolted unexpectedly. _'Oh god, what in the world is he trying to do!!'_

_'He is you're husband after all...'_ a cool wind voice echoed in her mind. Haruhi closed her eyes hard and trembled. Making Tamaki stop. "Oh... I'm sorry" he muttered. She opened her eyes and saw the hurt in his eyes.

She was about to say something when the door burst opened.

"Haru-chan! Tama-chan!!!" a familiar sing song voice called.

"Ah!!! Huni senpai!!" Haruhi exclaimed.

-xoxoxoxox-

"Are we disturbing something?" Mori asked from behind balancing several boxes in his hands. "Eh?" Haruhi's eyes widened and pushed Tamaki to the floor.

"S-senpai!" Tamaki flustered, his cheeks were now bright pink. "W-what brings you both here?"

"Hmm, Tama-chan looks embarrassed. What were they doing?" Huni asked glancing at Mori.

"Adult stuff" he answered flatly making Haruhi fall off the couch.

"Senpai... you still look young" she replied changing the subject. Huni grew a little taller but not as tall as Tamaki. And he still had that cute young face. And he's voice, never did it change.

"Really Haru-chan?" he said sitting beside her. "Nee, you lost your precious memories didn't you?"

"Ah! How did you know that senpai!!?" Tamaki blurted out, the color draining out of his face.

"And that you think your 18 years old" Mori added.

"Yes. That is quite true. I guess Kyouya senpai told everyone" she sighed. Huni patted her arm. "Don't worry Haru-chan. As long as you are well and that Tama-chan didn't do anything to you" he said in a voice that made Tamaki backed up towards the wall. "And you remembered us too we will do anything to protect you, nee?" he said looking at Mori who nodded silently.

"Thanks" she said smiling warmly. "But what brings you here?"

"Oh we brought you two breakfast!" Huni jumped from his seat and summoned Mori to opened the boxes. Haruhi gasped out loud, her eyes twinkling with joy. "So pretty!"

There were about a dozen boxes filled with mini cakes and pastries. "Compliments from the chef" Mori said in a dry voice looking at Huni.

"Ah senpai! You have become a chef!" she exclaimed. Huni smiled, "So I can make and bake all the cakes I want!" he replied happily Mori nodding in agreement. Tamaki sighed yet a small smile crept into his lips. "Oh dear, I think I have reentered grade school instead"

-xoxoxox-

"Atty. Haruhi!!!!!" screamed Shinoda as Tamaki and Haruhi entered the mansion several hours after they met up with Huni and Mori.

"Oh god, what is that thing!" she muttered stepping behind Tamaki.

"Hey Shinoda! Stop that crazy act of yours. You are in the Suou Mansion and such act is strictly forbidden!" Tamaki scolded him as Shinoda stopped abruptedly. Haruhi stepped out and took a good look at the man. Actually he was probably the same age as her. With sparkling green eyes and dark silky hair, almost like Kyouya's.

"Oh, I'm sorry Master Tamaki" he apologized grinning, then he shifted his green eyes to Haruhi. "Ah Ms. Haruhi. You look rather well, and" he titled his head playfully, "and quite young"

Haruhi swallowed a gasp and said nothing.

"Did you two had a fun night? I guess all she needed was a little..." he winked flirtatiously at Tamaki, "you know what I mean right Master Tamaki?"

"Hey!!" Tamaki turned red, "could you stop it with you blunt words Shinoda, or I will have you fired"

"Aw Master Tamaki" he purred making Haruhi realized one thing, "Hey Mr. Shinoda, do you have a crush on him?" she said frankly like a bomb being dropped without hesitation.

Shinoda grinned wider. "OHHH Atty. Haruhi, please... your embarrassing me!" he giggled._ 'Darn I was right'_ Haruhi noted amused.

"Hey!!!!" Tamaki yelled looking horrified. "I am a married man. And I shall only sleep with my wife" he blurted out.

Haruhi groaned at the nonsense talk they were all having. "Look Shinoda-san. I will come to the office tomorrow" she said folding her arms. "Haruhi" Tamaki looked at her in surprise.

Shinoda clapped his hands together. "Very well Attorney" he said his green eyes sparkling. "I will see you tomorrow" then he threw a wink at Tamaki before leaving.

"I swear I am going to shoot that man someday. Maybe Mori senpai can initiate an assassination for him" he grumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm going upstairs to take a bath then study" Haruhi replied interrupting his assassination plan.

"This is really a bad idea" he said to her looking very worried.

"It will be all right" she reassured him. "Do not worry about me. You should take a shower and then head to the school. You are after all the chairman"

"Yes, ah so many responsibilities" he said dramatically.

After awhile Haruhi once again wandered around the mansion towards her said office but then another door that led to somewhere awfully averted her mind. She peeped inside. It was a bright room, full of color. A large elegant white piano stood in the corner near the royal blue drapes. There was a fireplace in the middle and beside it was a desk. In the corner were shelves of artifacts.

"Lady Haruhi" a maid said in shock as she stopped dusting.

"Oh I'm sorry" she said quickly.

"No, please... do you wish to stay in the master's office?" she said to her.

'Tamaki's office...' she thought looking around. 'So vibrant like him'

"Senpai..er... I mean Tamaki's room looks so lovely" she said to her. The maid nodded, "Lovely like the spring breeze" she said admiringly.

_'Senpai must be a real nice master for all of them'_ she thought happily. Her eyes turned towards the artifacts in the corner. "Is that he's collection?" she wrinkled her noise.

"Yes my lady. He loves to collect things from other countries" she told her happily. _'More like souvenirs'_ Haruhi thought, _'or commoner stuff'_

Then something caught her eye in the corner. An odd looking wooden statue. "What in the world is this?"

"Oh that is he's latest. It was given by Master Ootori" she answered. "When he came back from Africa"

"Really..." she muttered looking at it.

"If you wish to be alone Lady Haruhi I shall be going" the maid replied giving her a small bow.

"Er, is it possible you call me Haruhi? That lady thing sounds funny to me ears. Its not like I'm some Duchess or---"

"I beg to differ... you are married to the Suou family" a loud voice replied from the door. Haruhi's heart stopped, her hands grew old. The maid's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry!"

Haruhi turned and she let out a quiet gasp. It was Tamaki's grandmother.

-xoxoxox-

_a/n: yah its weekend. No work! hope this chapter was long enough. Huni and Mori made a comeback!_


	9. What Power Can do

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran and its characters.

**08: What Power can do**

"They said you were sick. But you seem fine commoner" Tamaki's grandmother said in a flat voice. Haruhi clasped her hands together as she sat opposite her in a table in the garden.

"I will be returning to the office tomorrow" she simply said lifting her gaze to meet hers.

"Even the most brilliant lawyers do fall" she said in a bored voice. Haruhi didn't know if she was patronizing her or not.

"But" she titled her head and looked at her closely. "I can feel something odd about you"

Haruhi sucked in her breath. "Like what? I am perfectly fine"

"Back in that office. You were acting as if you have just seen the place for the first time" she said causing Haruhi to go all stiff. The woman was sharp.

Later she stood up. "I want you to drop by my office tomorrow after lunch time. There are some legal matters I want you to look upon"

_'oh great. This spells trouble'_ she thought weakly and nodded obediently, "very well Grandmother"

She narrowed her gaze and left without a word.

Haruhi slumped then rushed towards her study. "I must at least gather information about the profession I am in" she grumbled to herself.

Then her eyes strayed towards the drawer. Instinctively she opened it and found her diary.

"This has the answer" she told to herself. "If only I can find the key to open it" she touched it. With a sigh she continued her reading, until nightfall finally came.

-xoxoxox-

"Haruhi" a soft tingling voice enters her sleep. She shifted and open her eyes. Another pair of eyes were gazing down at her. "Senpai" she muttered and sat up. Her neck began to ache.

"You are studying" he said looking around the stacks of books in her desk. "This is a bad idea I tell you. They will figure out that you have lost your memories" he replied.

Haruhi looked outside into the star filled skies. "Senpai, do you know what this is?" she held up the velvet journal.

"I believe this is your diary" he said looking closely at it.

"Yes. But its lock" she turned it towards the sides. "Any idea where the key may be?"

Tamaki slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry but you keep a close guard regarding your stuff. And this diary is one thing"

Haruhi clutched the sleeve of his arm. "But didn't you like tried to read it?"

Tamaki let out a nervous laugh. "Erm, one time... and you nearly killed me"

"Figures. But didn't I mention for once where I hid it?" she asked him.

"Well, you did say you kept it near your heart" he replied and shrugged his shoulders. "It must be somewhere here" he looked around.

"I tried searching for it. But with a place this big it would take a year to find it" she said and released her grip from his sleeve.

"Is it that important?"

"Yes" she gazed at the journal. "I feel that there is something very important in here. Something that could change everything"

While she was in her own world Tamaki stood still. "What..." he said almost breathlessly, "do you think it is? Is it good or bad?"

"Neither" she said darkly.

-xoxoxox-

"Welcome back Atty. Haruhi!" Shinoda replied happily as was being accompanied by Tamaki. Just for the time being. "And Master Tamaki? What are you doing here?"

"None of your business" he said moodily as he led her to her office. Haruhi tried not to gasp as she saw her spacious and modern office.

Then loads of folders and papers greeted her in her desk. Shinoda caught sight of her dismay.

"I'm sorry, but when you were gone there were lots of pending cases so..." he grinned widely.

"That would be fine" she said stealing a glance from Tamaki. "I think you should head to the school" she told him.

"All right. I'll come pick you up later" he said as Shinoda followed him out.

Haruhi sighed and sat down. She couldn't bear to tell Tamaki about her meeting with his grandmother.

It was enough he was worried about one thing.

Later that afternoon she found herself seated in front of her as if awaiting judgment.

"Take a look at this and I want you to give me your output" she said in a high pitched voice. Trying to hide her nervousness Haruhi took the papers. "Very well Grandmother. I shall give it to you by tomorrow"

Just then she gave her this eerie smile. "Just as I thought" she stood up. "What happened to your memories?"

A sharp pain pierced through Haruhi's heart as Tamaki's grandmother approached her slowly. She was a small woman, even shorter than her but there was this aura and power radiating from every inch of her body. Somehow she began to understand why Tamaki's father followed her orders.

Because every order is her last word.

Yet Haruhi felt it was wrong. Her fear was wrong... no, what she was doing at first was wrong. "Yes" she answered calmly. "You have guessed it correctly Madam Suou" she simply said.

The older woman blinked once. "Thats what I want to hear. But this does not erase the fact you are having amnesia"

"This something I did not intent to happen" Haruhi leveled her gaze.

"Are you sure?" she asked her catching her off guard.

_'Am I sure? Did I want this?'_ her mind echoed._ 'Maybe... maybe..._'

"Yes" she said in a low voice._ 'Really?...'_ a mocking voice echoed in her subconsciousness.

Haruhi bit her lip. Suddenly she just wanted to get out. The voices in her head were driving her mad.

"If you have nothing else for me to do. I will be going now Madam Suou" she managed to say trying her best to contain herself.

"Very well. But" she said in a dark voice. "If this spreads like that useless rumor. This is the end, and do not think I can't do anything unlike before. You don't know what I can do to destroy what I do not want" she said.

Haruhi blinked and nodded. _'What in heavens name is she talking about?_'

It was too hard to think with her present state of mind. "Yes. I will be going now" she said and walked out.

When she was out of sight; Tamaki's grandmother sat back and closed her eyes. "I know you are there come out"

A strong perfume enveloped the room followed by a chuckle. "Even at your age grandmother you are quite sharp"

"I have always been" she said not bothering to open her eyes. "How long have you been there?"

"Just enough to hear you and that commoner talk"

"And what you heard stays in here" she said sharply.

"Oh, I don't know about that grandmother" another chuckle. "Its so tempting"

"I am getting sick with all those senseless rumors that have tainted the Suou name" she replied.

"Do you think they are just rumors?"

She opened her eyes and said nothing.

"Seems like the powerful Suou regime is crumbling down, grandmother. You should have not given in before. Just because of some petty affair"

"It will not go down, it would never go down" then she smiled coldly. "Its nice to see you again. Éclair Tonnerre"

-xoxoxox-

_a/n: i just love cliffhangers... -peace- thanks for reading everyone. -runs off to watch Escaflowne-_


	10. The Party

**Di**sclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran and its characters.

**09: The Party**

"You did what?!" Tamaki exclaimed dropping the magazine he was reading into his lap. They were both sitting in their bed. Not to stir any suspicion around the house, they had to sleep in one bed and but with a huge pile of pillows right in the middle.

Tamaki stared at her his mouth ridiculously open. "Why did you see her!?"

"She knows senpai. Your grandmother knows about my amnesia" she simply said hugging her knees.

"Damn" he cursed under his breath.

"She is a smart woman. Even at that age" Haruhi sighed. "And she keeps talking about rumors" shaking her head she turned to him. "What are these rumors?"

At that moment Tamaki turned pale. "Well, you know if one is a member of the elite rumors are bound to spread to destroy that prestige"

"Senseless" Haruhi muttered out loud. "People spreading something as stupid as that isn't worth it. Your grandmother should least know that"

Tamaki just nodded.

"Ah..." she shouted burying her head into her knees. "This is driving me nuts! And the party is tomorrow. What should I do senpai? Your grandmother told me that I should be careful or..."

"Or what?" Tamaki was afraid to ask.

"I don't know" she said and sighed looking at him. "Is this what we do every night? You reading and me just sitting here?"

"Erm, you tend to hide yourself in your study and work" he said. Haruhi titled her head her brown hair falling into her knees. "Really? That is..." she flinched. "I'm still a bookworm eh?"

He chuckled and relaxed. "Very hardworking. That is one reason I fell in love" he blurted out without thinking. "Ah, I mean..." he blushed fiercely making Haruhi laugh. "Idiot... you say it so calmly. But..." she looked faraway. "I want to remember it"

"Do you like to hear it?" he asked softly.

Smiling, she turned to him. "It's okay. The twins told me it won't me a memory if I don't remember it myself"

"Quite true" he said. "Its quite an interesting memory anyway. Do you want a hint?" he asked mischievously. She blinked back. "Sure, I guess that wont hurt"

"Anne Sophie" he said heartily.

She smiled to him then instinctively she reached out to touch his cheek. They were warm and soft underneath her palm. "Anne Sophie, that is the most beautiful name I've ever heard"

He took her hand and kissed it. "Yes it is"

She closed her eyes, as his lips touched her hand. "Your mother's name..." she whispered.

"That is right" he said. Haruhi opened her eyes and found Tamaki staring at her. "Senpai?" she tilted her head once again. Tamaki released his hand and looked away. "S-sorry Haruhi..."

She gave a small laugh. "Come one lets go to sleep. Tomorrow is a long day" she said and settled in. Tamaki sighed and laid down.

-xoxoxoxo-

Haruhi Fujioka, as she always knew her name was, until she woke up one day knowing she was a Suou, walked inside the grand ballroom. Beside her Tamaki stood tall, looking strikingly beautiful in his white suit, his blonde hair fell in the right places, his attractive violet eyes surveyed the area.

Haruhi felt him radiating with power and beauty.

He tightened his grip on her hand. He had been holding her ever since they walked inside. Fierce protectiveness reflected in his eyes as they walked further inside.

"Senpai" she whispered.

"It will be all right" he whispered back giving her an reassuring smile. Haruhi didn't seem too impressed by his smile. She could tell he was just as nervous as she was.

This was going to be some play they have to present to the world.

As they entered everyone looked at them, smiles flashing, people bowing and greeting.

_'I hate this'_ Haruhi's mind echoed._ 'This attention...'_

She put on a smile trying to imitate Tamaki who still held her close to him.

"How are you Chairman Tamaki?" someone greeted. Tamaki answered courteously.

"Lady Haruhi, you look young as ever" another complimented. She uttered a simple thank you.

Then someone came towards them, "Atty. Haruhi and Chairman Tamaki" he waved. He looked young, and a cheerful smile played in his attractive face.

"That is Hirata Hiko" Tamaki whispered quickly as the young man approached them. "He attended Ouran but he is a year younger than you and he also attended the same law school as you"

"Oh" she noted and smiled back. "How are you?" Haruhi greeted as he stood in front of them. He gave a shy laugh. "I'm all right. I've been busy too but I managed to attend this party"

"Precisely" Tamaki replied, "So you can meet old friends. Are you alone?"

"Well" he shifted, "My fiancé is here somewhere and --- ah!" he looked behind them. Haruhi and Tamaki turned.

"She is talking with the twins!" Hirata exclaimed and let out a defeated sigh. "She was so excited to attend the party because she wants to meet the acclaimed Host Club members. She fancies the twins" he said let out a small chuckle.

Haruhi shook her head. "Don't worry the twins are completely harmless" she reassured him.

Tamaki let out a dramatic sigh. "But do keep an eye on her Hirata-san"

"Y-yes!" he said and took off.

"Tama-chan! Haru-chan!!" Huni's voice hovered across the crowd. Haruhi found them near the buffet table.

"Are you enjoying all the food Huni senpai?" Tamaki asked him.

"Of course. I made it all" he answered munching on a shrimp while Mori held up the plate.

"Ah..." Haruhi sighed. "Figures..."

"Seems like everyone is here" Kyouya approached them with a mysterious smile playing in his lips. He looked strikingly good in his dark suit.

Then he gave Tamaki a look, "I can see your grandmother looking our way"

Tamaki jumped, "I must entertain the other guest" he said then gave Haruhi a apologetic glance.

"Go ahead" she said and released him.

Before he did that she noticed him give Kyouya a nod and left.

"What was that all about?" she asked him.

"You are quite keen aren't you Haruhi?" Kyouya took a sip in the glass of wine he was holding. "How are your memories?"

Her brown eyes widened. "Senpai..."

"She is fine, aren't you Haruhi?" Mori asked patting her head. She nodded with a small smile.

"Don't wander too far from us" Kyouya replied darkly. "Eyes are watching you" he sipped again. Haruhi's heart grew still. Later the twins joined them. "Oh my very lovely Haruhi!" Kaoru gushed twirling her around.

"Of course. I designed it" Hikaru replied.

"I did too!" Kaoru exclaimed back.

A giggle from behind them interrupted Kaoru and Hikaru. Kyouya saw Haruhi stiffened. Huni stopped eating and Mori placed down the plate.

"I am kinda insulted with that kind of greeting" she smiled at them, dressed in a revealing black gown Elcair walked in front of them slowly. "Shouldn't you all be smiling?"

Hikaru frowned. "What in the world are you doing here?" he stepped in front of Haruhi.

"I am invited by grandmother" she simply said licking her lips. Her crystal blue eyes surveyed them. "What a complete line up" she smirked. Then she tilted her head. "How are you Haruhi?"

Kaoru glanced at her and noticed something odd. Haruhi was clutching her hands so hard and she was practically shaking. Her brown eyes were wide with fear and confusion.

"No..no..."she muttered.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru called unto her. "Senpai!" he turned to Kyouya who set aside his wine glass.

Her mind was spinning and it was hurting to bad. "No...no..." she mumbled and closed her eyes. Her knees were failing her. Then he felt Kyouya's voice. He was whispering softly into her ear. "Get a hold of yourself Haruhi. Don't show your weakness on this woman"

His words snapped Haruhi backed. But the pain in her head did not cease.

"Are you all right?" Eclair asked trying to look concern.

"Yes" she said shakily. "But I..." she glanced at Kyouya.

"The season, its getting chilly and all. Let me check on you" he replied slyly and looked at Eclair, "excuse us" he said and lead Haruhi to a private room.

Eclair started to follow them when Huni extended his arm. "Don't even try"

She raised her eyebrows and sighed. "And once again I am up against the Host Club" she chuckled. "You can't protect her forever" she winked and went away.

And as if by queue Tamaki returned. "Where is Haruhi and Kyouya?" he asked looking alarm. "And I just saw Eclair here"

"Senpai brought her to a room. She didn't look quite good when she saw Eclair" Hikaru replied solemnly.

"Then I must---" Tamaki started to leave when Mori caught his arm. "They will be back soon" he said quietly and loosened his grip.

"I pray you know what you are doing Tamaki senpai" Kaoru replied. "Lets hope for the best"

-xoxoxox-

"Here take a sip" Kyouya handed her a glass of water. She drank it and handed it back to him.

"What happened to me back there?" she asked placing one hand her forehead.

"Anxiety attack" he said flatly and sat opposite her. He crossed his long legs and sat back. "Are you feeling all right now?"

"Yes. Thank you. The pain in my head has ceased" she said and looked at him. "Are you sure? It just happened so quickly and..." her voice trailed off.

"I'll be honest with you Haruhi" he said pushing his glasses up his nose. "Two words"

"Eh?" she titled her head. Her soft brown hair fell like a cascade of waterfalls into her bare neck.

"Bad memories" he simply said and an odd dark smile played in his attractive pale face causing Haruhi to shiver involuntarily. She looked faraway.

"Bad memories" she repeated softly. "Eclair is a bad memory"

The smile didn't leave his lips. He continued to stare at her, "Care to tell me why?" he asked in a liquid like voice. Soft and intoxicating his voice hovered into her thoughts. "She nearly stole Tamaki senpai from us" she said without thinking.

"From us?" Kyouya asked.

"From me" she replied in a voice that almost fell into a whisper.

"When?"

"When she was engaged to him" she lifted her eyes. "But I wasn't even 18 at that time, senpai. Does it matter?"

Kyouya stood up and ran one hand into his dark hair, "Yes it does. Every memory matters for it helps you understand your feelings"

She stood up and walked up beside him. "Do I hate Eclair?" she asked him. "For the trouble she put us through?"

Kyouya snorted. "You should answer that"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I am still confused, but I think I am feeling better now. Let's go back"

"Whatever you say Atty. Haruhi Suou" he said and accompanied her back. Tamaki spotted her and was about to met her when Huni caught Haruhi and brought her towards the buffet table and handed her some sweets together with the twins and Mori.

"Let it be" Kyouya replied.

"Is is all right? What happened?" he asked all at once. "She is pregnant. Congratulations" Kyouya replied flatly.

"EH!!" he said out loud.

"No idiot. Its just the weather" Kyouya said rolling his eyes.

Tamaki breath hard. "Don't surprise me like that!"

"Why?"

"Because..." a blush crept in his face. "We haven't done it for a long time..." he said in a small voice.

"Double idiot" Kyouya replied. "Why don't you cheer up Haruhi?" he suggested. Tamaki who sometimes can be slow blinked back. His cheeks were bright red now. "W-what do you mean?? Do it? Here!??"

"When it comes to this, I can't help but think you are 18 as well" Kyouya folded his arms across his chest.

"So ignorant if not dumb"

Tamaki just laughed nervously. "Why do I feel like I'm talking to someone in middle school?" Kyouya muttered impatiently.

His dark eyes drifted to Eclair who was glancing at them from across the room. She was standing beside Tamaki's grandmother and Yuzuru.

"Show the world your talent Tamaki" Kyouya said looking back at him. There was still this stupid look in his handsome face. As if he was imagining something. "Save it for the bedroom and go play the piano" he pushed Tamaki towards the grand piano right in the middle of the ballroom.

"Kyouya..." Tamaki replied then nodded and with his head held up high he sat down and started to play. The room was quiet and Tamaki's music filled the ballroom.

Sweet and soft.

Across the room Haruhi slowly made her way towards him. Not getting close, she stood a few meters aways from him. Slowly she closed her eyes.

And memories of how it began to flash in her mind.

-xoxoxo-

_a/n: whew!! that was kinda long! I wanted to reserve the next chapter for something specific. Sorry for the errors. Take care guys! And yes** konnichwa minna:** I love Escaflowne so much! The story line and characters are simply beautiful. And its quite unique too. Watch out for the next chapter: Melodies of the Past._


	11. Melodies of the Past Part I

**10: Melodies of the Past Part I**

a/n: this chapter is a flashback. Bisco Hatori owns Ouran.

"I can't believe that I finally graduated from Ouran Higschool" Haruhi replied looking at the tall magnificent building in which she had spend her entire high school life. Soft voices echoed across the corridors. Gentle laughter and fun filled noise blew with the wind.

The Melodies of the Past.

"I am going to miss it" Kaoru said said with a trace of sadness in his voice.

"Me too" Hikaru replied digging both of his hands into the pockets of his pants. "It was already quite sad when Huni and Mori senpai graduated first. But now this is it. The day we all part and go our separate ways"

"That is how it is" Haruhi replied looking at the two attractive twins right in front of her. "You have been good friends to me" she said. "Thank you"

"Friends huh?" Hikaru muttered looking momentarily away. Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Why don't we celebrate instead of sulking here? We can always visit Ouran. Besides Tamaki senpai owns---" Kaoru stopped abruptedly.

"Tamaki senpai" Haruhi said in a soft voice making Hikaru glance at her. Somehow it twisted his own heart whenever she would mention his name that way. "You still think of him..." he said when his twin tugged the sleeve of his uniform. "No, silly!" he pointed.

Tamaki Suou was walking out of the building that led to the Chairman's office. He was walking slowly, head cast down, shoulders slumped forward and he seem to be dragging himself as he walk. There was this devastated look in his face.

"Senpai?" Haruhi called although her voice apparently didn't reach him as he walked past them.

"He looks troubled" Hikaru replied. "I don't like it..."

Kaoru nodded and they walked towards him. "Senpai!" he shouted. Tamaki raised his head and a surprised look entered his eyes. But those weren't the only thing in his eyes.

There were tears.

Quickly he wiped them. "H-hey...what are you three doing here? You have already graduated the other day" he said in a shaky voice that only confirmed Haruhi's suspicion that there was something wrong.

"That doesn't matter" Hikaru replied as if reading Haruhi's thoughts. "What is wrong with you? You're crying"

"I am not" he said smiling at them. It was a smile that couldn't reach his eyes.

"Liar" Kaoru replied looking concern. "Come on, spill the beans. We haven't gotten time to see each other now that you guys are in college and you're already keeping secrets?"

He waved hands. "Oh no its nothing. My dad was telling me a sad story and you know I get over emotional on sad things" he admitted.

Kaoru glanced at his twin who merely shrugged. "Fair enough..." and he let go of the subject. "Are you heading home?"

Haruhi frowned. It was so clear to her that Tamaki was lying. The pain in his eyes were not hard to miss.

"I am" Tamaki said, "I'm not feeling too well" he added, "Let's get together some other time all right?" he said in a hurry and walked towards the car that was waiting for him by the gate.

"What were you two thinking?" Haruhi asked as soon as he was gone. "He obviously looked troubled! Something must have happened" she dreaded.

"We knew he was lying" Kaoru said. "But I think its a matter that we shouldn't interfere"

"Why?" Haruhi asked trying to understand.

"Its a delicate subject" Hikaru replied. "As friends we should know where not to cross. So its better we don't pester him about it unless he tells us"

Haruhi blinked back in dismay. "Are you telling me I'm nosy? I was just concerned and I know he could over react sometimes, but those tears were tears of pain"

"Okay" he sighed. "Let us go talk to him tomorrow all right? Would that make you feel better?" he asked patting her head. She nodded although her expression looked wary.

Hikaru remained quiet.

-xoxoxox-

"I want you to double check everything before you go to sleep" Ranka reminded his daughter as he took one last look in the hallway mirror before leaving.

"Yes" she said obediently. Ranka paused and looked at his daughter closely. "You have this odd look in your face Haruhi. Did anything happen?"

She snapped back and continued wiping the table. "No, I'm just tired"

"You go to bed early and rest those pretty eyes of yours. Don't study too much, you just graduated for heaven's sake" he sighed and walked towards the door when his hands touched the door knob suddenly someone was knocking.

"Eh?"

He opened it and found Kyouya Ootori standing in the door way dressed in black despite the warm weather.

"Kyouya-kun!" Haruhi heard her father gushed. Haruhi stood up as Kyouya walked inside, the former Vice president of the Host Club looked rather pissed.

"I need to talk to Haruhi Ranka-san. If you don't mind, and I know its kinda late" he said in a dark brooding voice.

"Of course I don't mind!" he answered in a sing song voice. "I know Kyouya-kun won't do any harm to my Haruhi unlike other people" he said which made Haruhi grunt.

After awhile when Ranka left Haruhi offered Kyouya tea and they sat across each other. "What brings you here senpai?"

"I normally don't ask help from anyone but this is driving me nuts" he said frankly. His eyes narrowed behind those wire trimmed glasses. She just looked at him. He didn't look pissed, more like distressed although he is good in hiding it.

"That Tamaki Suou. He is in trouble" he continued confirming Haruhi's concern about the events that happened earlier.

Haruhi clutched the tray in her hand. "What kind of trouble?"

"And he is annoying me" he added sarcastically. "He has been crying the entire night at my house and I finally lured him to go home"

"Crying? Me and the twins saw he leave the chairman's building looking upset" she told him. "This is serious isn't it?"

Kyouya's features began to soften. "He learned that his mother has been hospitalized"

"Oh no..." Haruhi blinked back. "No wonder..."

"And you know very well he could not go to France. Remember the field trip before? He didn't come along. Tamaki still obeys his grandmother no matter what. But this matter seem to be causing him so much pain and distress"

"Of course, it should!" Haruhi justified. "This is about his mother" she gritted.

Kyouya looked at her, then a smile appeared in his lips. "Precisely and you are the right person to talk sense out of him"

Haruhi inhaled and frowned. "Why me?"

"Because you are Haruhi Fujioka" he simply said making things more complicated for her. "And you being worried can make him realize things. Important things" he said.

"Senpai" she said and looked down at the floor. "I..."

"Then its settled. Talk to him" he stood up. "Before its too late and he losses himself" he added before he left.

That night, Haruhi wasn't able to sleep.

"Damn that dark prince" she cursed with a sigh as the sun's rays flooded the once dark sky. "He sure knows how to convince people"

-xoxoxox-

"Haruhi-chan? You look terrible" a neighbor asked told her as she went out to threw the garbage.

"I didn't sleep well last night" she muttered with a yawn.

"I bet something is bothering you" she said as she carried her son.

"Indeed" she ran one hand across her soft brown hair. "I'm getting confused. And tired too"

"Oh, well whatever it is... look into your heart and listen to it" she said and returned to the apartment building.

Haruhi looked down at her hands. 'Its been telling me to talk to Tamaki Senpai" then she closed them into fist. "Darn this put me up all night" she muttered, went back inside to change her clothes and made her way towards the Suou Mansion 2.

She was in the bus stop when she heard her name being called.

"Where are you going Haruhi?"

"Hikaru" she said, "To Tamaki senpai's house. I've decided to talk to him" she explained everything to him. Hikaru bit his lip. "And you didn't get enough sleep last night, right?"

"Right. Kyouya senpai sure knows how to convince people..." she replied. "You think so?" he asked, "Or was it your concern that moved you to do such?" he added almost too softly.

"Huh?" she looked up to him with those tired brown eyes.

"You're like him" he sighed and took her wrist. "I have a car waiting. I'll accompany you to the mansion"

-xoxoxox-

"Its about time someone got here" Shima, the head housekeeper said as she accompanied the both of them towards Tamaki's bedchamber. "Someone needs to wake him up, and help him do the right thing"

"I could punch him if you want?" Hikaru replied mischievously.

"I don't think violence would do anything good Hikaru" Haruhi said rolling her eyes.

"Well, whatever you must do. Please do try to convince him" she said as they stopped in front of the door. "Its time he makes his own decisions" she looked at both of them and left.

Taking a deep breath Haruhi stared at the wide door that led to Tamaki's room. Hikaru squeezed her shoulder affectionately, "If there is anyone who can do it. I know you can" he winked.

She nodded and knocked. "Senpai" she called out loud. "Can I come in? Its me Haruhi"

"Haruhi!" she heard him yell, then followed by a loud thud. More ruffling and scrapping then the door flew wide open.

"H-hey!" he replied breathlessly, then a surprise flew in his eyes as he spotted Hikaru standing beside her. "My lord, what was that sound?" he asked a mischievous grin played in his lips. "Hiding some weird stuff so Haruhi can't see it?" he raised his eyebrow.

"N-no..." his face was flushed, his soft blonde locks were in disarray and they boy was in he's pajamas. But otherwise, Tamaki Suou was still gorgeous no matter what he looked like.

"Senpai, we need to talk" Haruhi told him not wasting time. "B-but..." he protested, "I'm not feeling too well Haruhi" he glanced at Hikaru. "Maybe some other time" he said and started to close the door when Hikaru placed one firm hand on it.

"Do not give me a reason to hit you my lord" he said looking deathly serious that Tamaki took a step back. "She didn't sleep last night just thinking of you" he whispered. Tamaki's heart jolted and glanced at Haruhi who looked tired but determined.

He a sigh of defeat he opened the door. It was the second time she has visited his bedchamber.

"I see you did a fine job trying to tidy your room my lord" Hikaru joked despite the cold reception.

"Senpai" Haruhi cut him off, "please go see your mother" she told him frankly.

Tamaki's broad shoulder's stiffened. He walked towards the french windows and stared outside.

"Let me bet a million Kyouya told you" he said hoarsely.

"Yes he did" she said, "and we are here to support you. Please go and see her in France senpai" she said sounding determined.

"You know I can't Haruhi" he said and sat in the carpeted floor.

Hikaru snorted, "what is stopping you? Your grandmother again? Isn't it about time you made your own decisions?"

"I can't!" Tamaki hugged his knees and buried his head. "I made a promise. I can't break it after all my grandmother had done. It would make me a bad grandson" he cried.

"And what?" Hikaru raised his voice, "This is your mother you are talking about! Did your grandmother give birth to you? No! Your already a bad son!"

Tamaki shook his head and said nothing.

"Lets go Haruhi. There is no way we can convince this idiot. Obviously he doesn't care if his own mother died" he spatted.

That seem to throw Tamaki off. He stood up and grab him by the collar. "Please don't talk to her like that" he said his violet eyes full of pain.

Hikaru glared at him. "Then go see her" he snarled and pulled away from him. "Let's go Haruhi" he started towards the door.

"You go ahead" Haruhi said clamly. "I want to talk to him"

Hikaru could see the concern in her eyes and sighed, "I'll be waiting outside" then he went out.

"I am such a coward" Tamaki spoke up and sat in his bed. "Good grief I don't even know what to do" he rested his head in his hand.

"I can only imagine the predicament you are in senpai. Is trying to visit your ailing mother a good thing? But a bad thing for your grandmother? That kind of situation drives you crazy" she said sitting beside him. Tamaki can only nod mutely.

"I remember telling you that we are the same. We chase through the shadows of our mothers" Haruhi continued in a terribly sad voice. "That is why I want to become a lawyer, although no matter how much I wish for her to come to me at least I can be like her. I can feel her close to me"

"while you senpai. You still have the chance to be with her. To touch her, to see her smile, to see her laugh and to hold her" she said swallowing hard. "don't let this chance pass, before its too late" then she stood up and patted his shoulder. "Hikaru is right, its about time you made your own decisions" her voice was hoarsely and heavy.

Tamaki looked up just a split second he was there were tears in her eyes before she turned her back on him. "Please be well senpai" she said and walked out.

-xoxoxox-

a_/n: thats the end of part one. I wanted to do more, but I am sick. I want to smash my head somewhere because of my headache. So i know there are millions of errors. And oh, you guys should read the latest chapter in the manga. -- especially you tama x haru fans out there.. hehehe._


	12. Melodies of the Past Part II

**11: Melodies of the Past Part II**

_a/n:** HinduGoddess:** I have the December edition of LaLa Magazine where they publish the latest chapter. I still have trouble translating it though. But the scanlations should be out anytime soon._

_**Kairi0403:** thanks for your concern!_

"Haruhi?" she heard her father calling. "You better get up and eat breakfast" he said to her touching her forehead. "You came home last night without eating dinner and went straight to sleep"

She opened her eyes, "I didn't sleep very well the night before"

"Something that Kyouya-kun said, I suppose?" he asked her.

"Ah" she said and sighed.

"Well you need----" he said when there was a knock in the door.

"That must be him" Haruhi said. _'I bet he wants to know what happen'_

"Tell him I'm resting dad" she added. "I am rather tired today"

"All right" he said and walked out. Talking to Tamaki, about her mother had strained her. Both emotionally and physically. She didn't know why it affected her so much. To see Tamaki so sad and defeated.

"Haruhi!"

"Dad, please I don't-----" she stopped abruptly. Standing outside her door was Tamaki Suou.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry to disturb you but..." Behind him Ranka tried to pull him away, "Come on Tamaki-kun, you don't want me to damage that pretty little face of yours don't you?"

"B-but Dad..."

"EH! Who are you calling dad?" he blurted.

"Wait" Haruhi interrupted. "He wants to say something" she said intensely. She sat up and gazed directly in his violet eyes.

"I decided to see my mother" Tamaki said in a shaky voice.

A smile broke into Haruhi's lips. "Oh, that is good to hear"

"But Haruhi, I need to ask permission from my grandmother first" he continued. "Would you please come with me? I don't think I can do it alone" he said meekly as his eyes dropped to the floor.

"Huh?" Ranka rolled his eyes, "I heard your grandmother was a tyrant. So I guess it natural to be scared" he said looking slyly at him.

"Dad!" Tamaki and Haruhi replied in unison.

"Don't get too comfortable pretty boy" he hissed at Tamaki then let out a sigh. "I suppose you want to eat breakfast now Haruhi? You all that strength in case Tamaki-kun faints" he said and disappeared in into the kitchen.

-xoxoxox-

"Master Tamaki! Please I beg of you. This is a very bad idea" the head household keeper of Suou Mansion 1 cried out following Tamaki. "I do not mean to be rude master but if----"  
Tamaki stopped abruptly. "Everything will be fine" he smiled weakly, "Please trust me"

The man, who was about forty nodded, but concern reflected in his eyes. "Very well Master Tamaki"

"Thank you" he said and gave Haruhi a glance. "Come along" and he led the way. Shortly they reached the door that led to his grandmother's room.

Tamaki raised his slender hands then paused. Haruhi looked up at him. He looked pale, fear was in his eyes and he was trembling.

"Senpai, it will be all right. Trust yourself" she whispered giving him a pat in the back. Tamaki enhaled deeply, "Yes. This is what I decided and I should stand by it"

He knocked and announced his arrival.

There was no reply.

Slowly he opened the door and inside, dressed in a black kimono with golden lotus designs, she her back on them.

"Grandmother" he greeted.

"You have already made a terrible mistake by stepping into this house" she said icily.

"I am very sorry. But I came here to ask your permission" Tamaki said standing tall. "To see my mother in France"

"Do you think I'll allow you?" she asked him dryly.

"No" he simply said. "But this in one matter I cannot ignore. I know you are against it, after all you have done to me and my mother it is wrong to go against your word" he replied trying to steady his voice.

"Coming here is worthless" she said in a cold voice.

"But I have to go despite it grandmother. I respect you a lot and have done everything you require me to do. Even the most painful thing in the world I have done it all for you" he choked. "Even if you look at me coldly, even if you despise me I still look up to you and love you. But just this once I have to go"

Just then she turned and faced him, "filthy brat" she cursed narrowing her gaze.

Tamaki stiffened. Haruhi can sense how hard he was trying to keep in composure.

"After everything I have done you go against me" she spatted. Her aristocratic features fell into a scowl.

"I am forever grateful grandmother" he said to her.

"Worthless half-breed" she muttered and reached out to slap him.

Haruhi caught her hand before it touched his face, "Please Madam Suou" she said and dropped her wrist, "your words are more than enough to hurt him"

She looked at her with distaste. "I presume you are one of this brat's useless friends?"

"Yes" Haruhi replied. She steadied her gaze at the woman. "Senpai has gone all the way to ask your permission. You may call him a bad grandson, but if he was one he could have flew to France without even consulting you. With him doing something like this, right in front you still respecting his own grandmother even though he knows you would never acknowledge him makes him admirable" Haruhi said breathlessly. Tamaki looked up at her shyly.

"You are a mother yourself. Chairman Suou had his fair share of doing something you despised. But still I know you continue to care for him because he is your son. Why should Tamaki senpai be deprived to see he's own mother? His mother, god knows is lying on a hospital bed and is sick. If there was anyone who could understand the situation it would be you Madam Suou" then she sighed. "But then again, you are a very cold hearted person. You are quite lucky Tamaki Senpai is your grandson. He has a heart that is so kind and full of innocence"

Tamaki's grandmother glared at her. "Who are you to talk to me like that?"

"Yes. I am in no position to say such things to you. But I could not just ignore such act" Haruhi answered with confidence.

"Stupid brats" she muttered coldly and turned her back on them.

Tamaki gave a small bow. "I'm sorry grandmother" he said and slowly walked out of the room with Haruhi.

Outside Tamaki fell on his knees. He wrapped his arms around himself and began to tremble. "Oh god...oh god... what have I done..." he cried. "I am such a bad person"

Haruhi glanced down at him in dismay. He looked scared and defeated.

Gently she reached out and gave him a hug. "You did well" she whispered.

"B-but why does it hurt?" he sobbed. "Why do I hate myself so much?" he asked bitterly. Haruhi released him and knelt in front of him. "You are really too kind aren't you senpai?" she smiled at him. "But it is the right time to do something right now"

He blinked back, looking at her pretty brown doe-like eyes. "Y-yes"

She stood up and held out her hand. "Its time for you to go see your mother"

-xoxoxo-

"Wait Haruhi" Tamaki called as they stood in front of Suou Mansion 1. "How will I get to France?" he titled his head. "I'm pretty sure my grandmother has blocked---"

"Tama-chan!!!" a child like voice cut him off. A limo speed in front of them, a Huni was waving from the window. Suddenly it stopped and gracefully Kyouya stepped out. "Come on Tamaki" he said. "And you too Haruhi, get in quickly"

All at once before they could even figure out what in the world was going on, Tamaki and Haruhi felt themselves being shoved into the car.

All of the members of the host club were there. "What is going on?" Haruhi demanded.

"To the airport" Kyouya instructed.

"Are we going to a field trip?" Tamaki asked despite everything.

"Yes" Kaoru nodded his eyes sparkling. "To France"

"Gee" Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Word sure does travel fast around here" she added sarcastically.

After a few minutes they arrived. "Hey this is not Narita airport!" she exclaimed as they got out.

"Who said we were going to a public airport?" Kyouya asked, "This is the private airport owned by the Ootori" he explained and pointed to a huge private Jet. "And there's your plane Tamaki" Huni said looking excited.

"Oh, really?" Tamaki blinked back. Then he stared at them. "Wait? M-me? You guys aren't coming along??"

"No" Hikaru shook his head and handed him his luggage. "We did the honor of packing it for you"

"Eh? Well, thanks" he said smiling sadly.

"Stop it with that look my lord, you are not leaving us forever are you?" Hikaru asked.

He looked at the ground. "I don't know what my future holds. I just went against my grandmother"

"Don't worry Tamaki. You have us to back you up" Mori replied. He lifted his gaze at everyone, all the people who stood beside him. "T-thank you. I really appreciate this"

"All right" Kyouya interrupted. "Before he cries and begs for us to go..." he nodded and a bodyguard escorted Tamaki into the plane.

"Do you think he will be all right?" Huni asked as they watched their former president entering the plane. Kyouya thought for a second. He nodded at one of his bodyguards who gave him Tamaki's ridiculous looking stuff animal.

"Haruhi" he turned to her and hand it over. "Could you go and give this to Tamaki? I'm sure he would die without it" he said.

Haruhi got it, "oh, all right" she said.

"Hurry Haru-chan!" Huni exclaimed. She nodded and rushed inside.

"Senpai" she called, "you forgot your teddy"

"Eh?" Tamaki stared at her. "B-but..." he pointed outside. "We are leaving!"

"What!?" she shouted and ran towards the door of the private jet. "Wait! I'm not suppose to come along!"

"So sorry Miss" a flight attendant told her, "we are going to take off in a few minutes"

"No way!" she cried and looked out in the window. Huni was waving happily at her, there was this surprised look planted in Hikaru's face, Kaoru was sighing with a thin smile in his face. Mori was waving along with Huni while Kyouya was smiling darkly.

"K-Kyouya senpai! Y-You set this up!" she yelled banging her hand into the window. Tamaki rushed to her side. "This can't be…" he said looking at everyone as the plane slowly made its way towards the runway.

"Miss Haruhi" the flight attendant called. She looked back, "Y-yes?"

"Please do not worry about anything. All your personal belongings, including clothes and other items have been packed" she pointed at a suitcase. "Including your passport and all. Please enjoy your flight to Paris, France" she said pleasantly. Then she nodded at Tamaki, "And you too Master Tamaki. Kindly return to your seats, we will be taking off"

"Kyouya" Tamaki let out a sigh, "we really thought of this" he replied and took Haruhi's arm. "Come on"

Haruhi allowed him to take her to a seat beside him. He placed on her seatbelt. "Have you ridden a plane before?"

She shook her head.

"Well" Tamaki shifted then he looked away. "I'm sorry for dragging you into my problems Haruhi. I did not intend for this to happen. I promise when we reach France, I will book a plane for you back to Japan" he said.

Haruhi glanced at him. "I'm going to kill Kyouya senpai when we get back" she muttered.

Tamaki raised his eyebrows. "We?"

"I might as well go and see your mother" she finally said. Tamaki looked at her a smiled. "Really?"

She nodded and yawned. "But first I have to sleep. You need one too" she said closing her eyes.

But it turned up that Tamaki's mother had a common cold and had to stay in bed. Seems like Chairman Suou overreacted, but to Haruhi it seems like a test.

A test to see if Tamaki can live up to be the heir of the Suou Empire.

And he probably did.

-xoxoxo-

_a/n: not much going on in this chapter… I was so busy!! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait._


	13. Finding Love

_a/n: **Keith:** oh don't worry, I'm one step ahead of you. I have thought that already and purposely made a chapter for what happened in France, via Tamaki's P.O.V. Thanks for reading._

_**Loanlystar:** yes the manga is still ongoing. Its much better than the anime, because there are lots of good scenes in it, but the anime was fun too._

**12: Finding Love**

Tamaki opened his violet eyes and stared at the crowd that had gathered around him. He inhaled deeply trying to maintain his posture and his concentration on playing his piece.

He quickly surveyed the crowd and his eyes fell the girl who he thinks is the loveliest in the room. Petite, but strong in both body and mind, with the prettiest brown eyes Haruhi stood out among the crowd. Yet there was something different about her eyes, and the way she was looking at him.

Tamaki blinked back.

Recognition.

She was smiling at him. With her hands clasped together in her chest. It was the smile that he longed to see.

Tamaki smiled back and closed his eyes.

_-Flashback-_

"Your father overreacted, didn't he Tamaki?" His mother asked him as they both walked towards the door that led to the garden.

He nodded, "I can't believe he said you were in the hospital and in terrible condition"

She touched his smooth face. "Do not worry too much about me Tamaki" then she looked out into the moonlit garden. "But I am grateful you are here with me"

"I defied my grandmother" he said bitterly. "I do not know what would happen next"

"Everything will be fine. I trust and believe in you" she said lovingly. Tamaki touched her hand and smiled weakly. She nodded, "I think you should resolve one matter that concerns your heart"

He followed her gaze and spotted Haruhi sitting on a garden chair, looking dreamingly at the moon. Tamaki's cheeks flared. "Uh..."

His mother smiled and gave him a wink. "Go and join her. She is quite pretty Tamaki and her eyes they reflect warmth and knowledge. You are quite lucky"

Tamaki's blush did not disappear. "Je ne sais pas"

"Porquoi?" she asked titling her head.

_a/n: French words Je ne sais pas : I do not know_

_Porquoi: why?_

"I am not sure of my feelings mother" he said softly.

She squeezed his arm. "Ah, but to the rest of the world you love her. I can feel it radiating from you"

Tamaki blinked back looking flustered. "Love??"

"Yes" she sighed dreamingly, "You love her as a woman not as a mere friend, don't you?"

"Well..." he shyly looked at Haruhi. "Yes"

"You have my blessings" she tiptoed and kissed his red cheeks. "My darling, go and tell her how you feel" she said and left him. With his heart racing he stepped into the garden and cleared his throat to announce his arrival. Haruhi glanced at him. "Senpai"

"H-hi, what are you doing out here? Its kinda cold" he said looking around.

"Yes, but the moon looks so wonderful tonight" she said. She patted the chair beside her. "Have a seat"

He nodded quickly and sat down. "Haruhi"

"Hmmm..."

"I'm sorry for dragging you here" he said quietly.

"No. Don't be" she said wistfully. "Your mother, she is very kind and so beautiful. She is completely like you senpai"

"Mother" he said breathlessly, "she maybe be weak physically but I know deep inside she is very strong and levelheaded"

"My mom is like that too" she said staring at the sky. "Even though she is not here anymore I know she is"

Tamaki reached out and squeezed her hand. "From the sky she is looking down at you. You are who you are because of her"

Haruhi glanced at him holding back her tears then she looked down at her hand. "Uh, senpai?"

"Oh..." he tried to pull his hand away when she held it firmly. Not meeting his gaze she stared at their intertwined fingers. "This feeling... its strange isn't it?"

"This feeling..." he repeated gazing deeply at her.

"It makes you think you might be ill, your own heart fluttering so fast, butterflies in your stomach, the warmth of your body, it is strange isn't it?" she said in a low voice.

"Yes it is strange" he said, "But somehow I like it. Especially if you are near"

She lifted her head. "You feel it too?"

He nodded, "w-what about you?"

"I like it too senpai"

He smiled and gaze at the sky. "Lets hold on to this feeling, is that all right with you?"

She followed his gaze. "I do not mind at all"

Side by side, with their hands intertwined with one another the two gaze quietly into the moonlit sky.

_-End of flashback-_

"Ah, Tamaki's music can certainly ease an aching heart, don't you think so Haruhi?" Eclair's voice snapped Haruhi back to reality.

She glanced at her. "Yes it does" she said coldly.

"You remember something, don't you?" she asked her.

"I don't think its any of your business" Haruhi replied.

Eclair chuckled, "I see you don't like me very much"

Haruhi folded her arms. "Oh, you are quite fine Eclair"

A smile played in her wine colored lips. "Do you want to know something Haruhi?"

Before she can answer Eclair whispered something in her ear. Haruhi's eyes widened then she looked at her. "Isn't that interesting?"

She narrowed her brown eyes. "Interesting indeed"

Eclair smile widened, "come let me tell you more" then she beckoned Haruhi to follow her.

Willingly the petite girl followed.

-xoxoxox-

"That was amazing Master Tamaki" someone complimented.

"What a beautiful piece!" another said.

Tamaki smiled and bowed, sending his thanks as he made way towards Kyouya.

"Have you seen Haruhi? She was just standing there awhile ago" he asked his friend.

"Haruhi?" Kyouya shook his head, "I did not notice anything" he turned to the twins. "Did you two spot Haruhi?"

They shook their heads in unison. "She's gone?" Kaoru looked alarm.

"I doubt it" Kyouya replied, "she must be here somewhere. Do not worry Tamaki"

"No" Tamaki blurted out. "I am worried. You know very well Eclair is here"

"That's funny, I don't see Eclair anywhere too" Hikaru replied looking around. An alarm shot through Tamaki's eyes. "We must find them" he said.

"Tama-chan!" Huni called rushing towards them with Mori beside him. "Haru-chan loved what you just did"

"Senpai, have you seen her?" he quickly asked.

"I saw her with Eclair, they when out" Mori answered.

"Oh shoot" Hikaru muttered sharply.

"Let's go and look for them" Kyouya finally said.

-xoxoxox-

It was cold. Autumn was coming to an end, but Haruhi stood still wallowing the coldness as her brown eyes followed the tall and slender Eclair Tonnerre. They were in one of the school's balcony not far from the ballroom. She wanted to go to a place where it was quiet.

"What made you think I would believe that?" Haruhi asked her.

"Good point" Eclair replied. "But what makes you think I would make that up?"

"It is clear to me you want my husband" she told her dryly.

"You are never wrong Atty. Haruhi Fujioka Suou. Even with your memory loss you are still quite quick" Eclair narrowed her gaze. "But I am not lying"

She walked towards her, slow like a cat ready to pounce. "We did have an affair. And you saw it, three months ago. One rainy night Tamaki and I..." she let her voice trail off.

-xoxoxox-

_a/n: short yeah I know. I dunno if those French words are correct. But I do love using it. Thanks for reading!_


	14. Reality of Bitter Memories

_Disclaimer: bisco hatori is the brilliant artist of Ouran Host club._

**13: Reality of Bitter Memories**

Haruhi blinked back, a sharp piercing pain ran across her body. "Liar"

She leaned down and whispered. "Your memory loss, that was perfect timing. I bet Tamaki wanted you to forget it, and the rest of the world too. It would disgrace the Suou family once again"

Haruhi shuddered, "No!"

"He's infidelity would taint the Suou Family. But I do not mind, I have the power to push it right back" she grinned. Haruhi clenched her hands into balls of fist. "Lies! He wouldn't do that!"

"Why don't you ask him? I know Tamaki is a terrible liar" she licked her red lips. "But I tell you he wanted it so badly, because you----"

"That is enough Eclair Tonnerre!" Tamaki's voice boomed. Eclair stepped back looking surprised. Tamaki walked towards Haruhi and placed both of his hands in her small shoulders. "Come on Haruhi"

She nodded distractedly allowing him to lead her out, far from that wrenched woman.

"Do not mind what she just said" Tamaki replied in a different voice.

"Can I go home? I suddenly don't feel so good anymore" she replied in a trance like voice. Tamaki glanced at Kyouya who just nodded.

"Very well, I shall accompany you home" Tamaki began to say. Haruhi shook her head. "No, I'll take a cab"

"Haruhi..." Hikaru called.

"Please" she snapped. "I want to go home alone" then she added in a lighter tone. "I appreciate everyone's concern..." then she left without waiting for anyone to reply.

"This is your fault senpai" Hikaru said in disgust. Tamaki looked away and said nothing. "You had your brief moment of solitude, toying with Haruhi's memories. But a secret can never be kept forever. There is never such a thing in this world."

-xoxoxox-

"We had an affair..." Eclair's voice rang in her head like a broken record. Haruhi shut her eyes so hard she can see stars.

_'Lies...all lies!'_ her mind screamed. Tamaki would never in his wildest dreams would do that to her.

_Or would he?_

As the cab drop her off the Suou Estate 1, Haruhi stared at its grandness. Her head was bursting in pain along with her heart. Suddenly rain began to pour.

"Lady Haruhi" a guard in the gate spotted her with an umbrella in his hand. "You might catch a cold!" he exclaimed rushing at her side.

"I'm fine" she said quietly.

"Shall I accompany you to the house?" he asked courteously.

"You don't have too" she said and walked alone with the umbrella.

"Lady Haruhi" Shima greeted her in the lobby. "You are alone?"

"Yes. I am not feeling too well" she explained trying to hide the uneasiness of her voice.

"Then it is best you should rest" she said warmly. She nodded and bid her good night.

In the room, dark and gloomy like her heart she fell into the carpeted floor and the tears she had been holding back began to flow.

"If...If it isn't true, why does it hurt like hell!" she cried out clutching her stomach. "Oh god please let me remember!!"

-xoxoxox-

"Is she home?" Tamaki arrived an hour after midnight. Shima nodded, "She does not look too good Master Tamaki"

"Is she sick?" he asked in concern. "No, I think its more severe than that" she said knowingly and bid him goodnight.

Tamaki stood like a statue in front of door that led to their bedroom. He prayed this day didn't have to come. But Hikaru was right, their were no secrets in this world. He should have told her everything from the start. He took a deep breath and entered the room.

It was dark, but the light from outside although dim flooded some part of the room. Then he spotted Haruhi sitting in the floor leaning in the wall, still in her dress and hugging her knees. She was staring blankly at nothing.

"Aren't you sleepy?" he asked taking off his tie.

"It's true isn't it Tamaki senpai?" she asked in a monotonous voice.

"What is Haruhi?" he asked trying to sound cheerful. "You should not mind what others are saying, really its all..." his voice faded.

"Tell me its not true!" she cried out. Tamaki dropped his tie and knelt down in front of her. "I...I..."

She grabbed him by the collar and shook him hard. "No! Please no...senpai! You would not do that to me!" she yelled rocking him back and forth.

Tamaki remained silent. He would not dare look at her.

Her eyes widened in despair. "Oh god, its true..." she sobbed her hands fell weakly into his chest.

"I'm sorry" he said in a sad voice.

"Why now..." her long hair covered her face as she stared blankly at the floor. _'Why now? When I remember how it was to love you...'_

Quietly she stood up and walked towards the bathroom, leaving Tamaki pounding the carpeted floor in frustration.

After awhile Haruhi emerged out of the bathroom, in her pajamas. Tamaki had turned on one of the lamps. She walked pass him silently and settled in her part of the bed.

"Don't get me wrong. If I were to choose I would have fled out of this house awhile ago" Haruhi began to say in a cold voice that sent chills to Tamaki's spine.

"But I do not want to cause any uproar among the household, more importantly" she paused and exhaled , "taint the Suou family"

Tamaki could feel the disgust in her voice. He knew she was done crying, done regretting. And now Haruhi was radiating anger, one thing he could not blame her from doing so.

"We will settle this quietly" she finished then she began to pull the covers, when Tamaki stood up. "Wait, I want to tell you something"

She glared at him fiercely, but then a twisted grin appeared in her pale face. "What? More lies to tell?"

He tried not to flinch. Slowly he made his way to his part of the bed. "I guess apologizing to you won't do any good now. But I will tell you one thing, I was happy you lost your memories. Even so, I wish the both of us did" he began, "I did not intend for it to happen"

"So" she folded her slender arms. "Does it matter?"

"I didn't want to tell you because of this" he leaned down over the drawer in his side of the bed and got out a long brown envelope. He gave it to her.

Haruhi frowned and took it. Slowly she opened it and took out three sheets of bond paper.

"What is this?" she asked him.

Tamaki was looking away. Strands of blonde hair was covering his left eye. "Read it" he urged her.

She rolled her eyes and scanned through the lines. Just then her blood ran cold. She lifted her gaze to him. "T-this..."

"Divorce papers. A week before you lost your memories you wanted a divorce" he said bitterly.

-xoxoxox-

_A/n: thanks to everyone who corrected my use of the French words. Another short one. Ah, so terrible right? I'm busy too. Will update soon guys!_


	15. Yearning for the Truth

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns the wonderful Ouran Kokou Host Club

**14: Yearning for the Truth**

Her jaws were tight, her eyes were hard. It was silent except for the pouring of the rain outside. Tamaki glanced at his wife of two years. Despite the fact that he had been unfaithful to her, he loved her no matter what happened. When a minute had passed Tamaki made his way towards the bathroom to change.

Meanwhile Haruhi continued to stare at the papers he had just handed over to her.

_'Divorce...'_ her mind echoed menacingly. She shut her eyes, trying to calm herself.

For things to lead to this, _'It must have drove me mad. I wanted the divorce, I wanted to get away from him'_

The door of the bathroom opened out came her husband. With a towel hanging in his shoulders, his pajama top was open exposing his chest. Their gazes met.

She could see that his once vibrant violet eyes were red and swollen. "Senpai" she replied in a flat voice. "You must have done something very bad"

He stared back at her. "Yes"

Slowly she returned the papers back into the envelope.

"She told me I saw you two" Haruhi continued. "You and your petty mistress. No wonder I could not remember anything, because it must have been so painful for me. Maybe I wanted to kill you back then" she leveled her gaze on him. "And for me to ask for a divorce, it must be have so awful I wanted to get away"

"Haruhi..." was all he said back to her.

"I don't know why I ever agreed to marry you. Why I ever agreed to enter a world that I could be never belong to" she said roughly. "I was probably stupid to love you back then" she said sharply making Tamaki turn away. Pain entered his eyes.

"Your mother is an amazing woman. She endure this all" she said. "But I am not. I am weak to believe that senpai is innocent and kind!" she yelled together with the pouring rain.

He dropped his towel and rushed to her side. Suddenly he flung his arms around her small body. "T-that is why I beg for your forgiveness! Please Haruhi! I'm so sorry!!" he cried burying his head into her neck.

Haruhi trembled, feeling his nearness. "Oh god Haruhi I am so sorry... I don't want to lose you. You mean the world to me...please"

She swallowed hard as sobs raked across his body. She felt her wall crumbling down, but she could still imagine Eclair's smirk and the amusement in her eyes.

She knew this was revenge. A revenge for taking Tamaki back and cutting off their engagement.

It was the biggest blow in her life. So cruel, so painful and it felt like death itself. But what made it worst was that Tamaki had willing done it.

"No" she said trying to steady her voice. With all her will power she pushed him away. Tears were falling off his eyes.

"Do you despise me?" he asked his lower lips trembling.

She bit her lip before answering. "No, I don't" then there was this hostile look in her eyes.

"But I despise myself" she added, "for allowing this to happen"

-xoxoxox-

"Kyouya senpai" she called clutching the phone as she was speaking to him. "Do you think you can perform a hypnosis on me?"

Kyouya grunted, "what for?"

"I want to get all my memories back right now" she simply said.

"And you think doing such would take it all back?"

"Well" she shifted looking around her office. "I am willing to try anything"

"You are that desperate aren't you?" he asked softly.

"I am. So I can understand fully what is going on around me"

"Do you still think your 18 years old Haruhi?"

She paused and played with the pen in her hands. "I feel older than 25 for that matter"

"You know Haruhi" he began to say, "Memories can't be retrieve by doing such. Maybe in some cases, but let me give you an advice"

She inhaled deeply. "Yes?"

"I think if you want to know the truth, you can talk to the people who you trust. Try to see what you told them" he said.

Haruhi raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean senpai?"

"You want the entire story, don't you?" Kyouya asked patiently.

"Very much"

"Are you ready? Even though it hurts? Even if its something you would love not to remember?"

"I really don't care Kyouya senpai. I want to get this over with" she whispered trying not to cry.

"Then ask the people around you" he said to her. "They should know better"

She paused. "What about you? You should know"

"I know everything Haruhi" he stated. "But I am not the one to tell you"

"Why?"

She heard him chuckle. "I am not that type of person. If it came out from my mouth it may only hurt you. And that is the least thing you need right now. You can hear it best from the others"

"Senpai..." she sighed. How typical of him. "But remember Haruhi, no matter what trust your heart. If its time to let go, so be it" he said and that was the end of their conversation. Just in time Shinoda entered her room.

"My... you are quite early Ms Haruhi" he said smiling widely. "Here you go" he said handing over dozens of papers.

"Oh dear" she muttered. "So, how was the party? I was expecting you will be late since I bet you had a dazzling night with your gorgeous husband" Shinoda chatted on. Then a flicker of mischief entered his eyes. "So... how was it like?"

She let out a low grunt. "Dreadful"

"Eh? Don't tell me your husband lost his touch?" he asked looking perplexed. Haruhi rolled her eyes. Normally this would make her feel uncomfortable, but her anger took it all away. She decided to change the topic. "How did you find me when I first started in the firm?"

Shinoda folded his arms, "Well, I didn't like you" he admitted, "you looked like this high school girl who knew nothing"

She merely smiled as he continued. "But I was wrong" he smiled warmly, "You were smart and hardworking. And you even kept it a secret before that you were married to the Suou Family. You said you wanted to work and be accepted not because of who you are, but because of your ability. That kinda changed my outlook on you"

"how typical of me" she said in a low voice.

"I was envious of your relationship with Master Tamaki. He loves you a lot and keeps coming here. I had to restrain myself and the other girls in the office from barging on to him" Shinoda laughed at himself at the memory. Haruhi sat still, she had not expected that.

"I am glad things are back to normal Atty. Haruhi" he said pleasantly. She frowned, "what do you mean?"

"Well, I know its not my business. But for the past three months we had lots of cases and you left the office sometimes at midnight. If not you even spend the night here. I noticed that you buried yourself in your work, I mean that is not bad but you two seem to be like drifting part..." he let his voice fade.

"It happens" she shrugged her shoulders.

"But ever since you got sick everything seems fine" he said looking happy. Haruhi gave him a weak smile. One that would not reach her eyes no matter how hard she would tried.

"My, look at the time. I have to meet a client right now!" he exclaimed, "I'll see you around!" he said and went out.

Haruhi sat back. _'We were already drifting apart...'_

She shuddered and stared blankly at the white washed walls of her office. 'Kyouya senpai was right'

If she wanted to know the truth, the people around her could tell her.

-xoxoxoxo-

The day had finally came to an end. But Haruhi hated going back to that gloomy mansion. In fact she didn't even want to face him.

It made her blood boil just to have him close, knowing he has been unclean. And she too hated the despair and pain that would fill up her senses.

Just then her mobile phone began to ring.

"Kaoru" she answered catching a glimpse at the clock. "What is it?"

He began to invite her to dinner. "No, I don't really feel like it" she said to him.

"But I know you do not want to go home as well" he told her.

She let out a loud sigh. "All right"

-xoxoxox-

"This is suppose to dinner?" she exclaimed with a bewildered look in her face.

"Yes" Hikaru nodded catching her arm and pulled her towards the table. The twins had invited her into their studio and prepared a meal and lots of alcohol.

"You intend to get me drunk?" she asked looking at both of them.

"Yes" they answered in unison. A tired sigh escaped from Haruhi's dry lips. "I don't think making me drunk can solve anything..."

Then a thought came across her. "But..."

Kaoru rested his head in one hand. "What is it?"

"Before you told me a memory isn't a memory if I do not remember it myself right? Well..." she looked at both of them squarely, "I can't wait that longer. I know you two knew what happened to me and Tamaki Senpai" she turned to Hikaru. "That day you went off, trying to punch the lights off my husband that made me really suspicious. I know you respect Tamaki senpai, but he must have done something very bad to push you off the edge, so please..." she clutched the hem of her skirt.

"Please tell me everything. Help me understand or I'll go insane!" she cried out in desperation.

Hikaru shot his twin a look. It was pretty obvious he didn't want to tell her, so Kaoru decided he ought to do it. "Look Haruhi. This is based on what you told us. So I cannot guarantee if its all true or not"

"When you related the events to us you were fuming mad" Hikaru chipped in.

"I don't care" she said recklessly. "Whatever you are going to tell me I would try to force myself to picture the events and let my mind remember it"

"All right" Kaoru sighed and took a sip of wine before talking. "Its not going to be a good one. So be prepared"

"Yes" she said shakily.

-xoxoxox-

a_/n: ah, at least this is a longer chapter than the previous one. I might be updating next week coz I have to attend a wedding this weekend. And yeah the characters are a bit OOC, well it is intended to get the story right and all. Thanks for all your comments everyone. I will do my best to write this story to your liking. And thanks to **Julie** for all the corrections.. Ja ne! I gotta go and read Penguin Revolution._


	16. Unbearable Pain

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns the fabulous Ouran Kokou Host Club.

**15: Unbearable Pain**

"During the first months you started working in your firm, your marriage with Tamaki senpai went on fine. But as months passed by, clients kept asking for you. Because you were really a good and brilliant lawyer. Everyone wanted Haruhi Suou" Kaoru narrated while playing with the fork. "You were starting to get so busy"

"And senpai grew lonely" Hikaru continued not meeting her gaze. "He would continuously whine to Kyouya senpai about it. Sometimes he would come here late at night telling us you weren't home"

Haruhi sat still, contemplating on what they were telling her.

"I knew no matter how busy senpai is he would always spare time for you Haruhi" Kaoru replied, "He manages the school and several hotels owned by their family, but you were one person he would take the time out to be with. Yet work began to occupy your time"

"I..I see" her lower lip trembled. Suddenly she felt bad.

"We talked to you about it. Huni senpai talked to you too" Hikaru said. "Aside from Tamaki senpai's annoying complaints on what to do about your marriage we felt that you were disregarding him"

"T-then what did I do? Did I let it be?" she asked them.

"Not for long, you soon realized it" Kaoru said. Haruhi stared hard at him. There was something in his voice.

"But it was too late" Hikaru grumbled looking suddenly moody. It was just then she realize they were getting to that part. She readied herself.

"When Tamaki senpai stopped whining and calling us up especially Kyouya senpai, we thought maybe you two are right back on track. But Kyouya senpai suddenly told us that she was in town"

"Eclair" Haruhi whispered bitterly.

"She had been seeing Madam Suou regarding their business and among other things..." Kaoru added sarcastically, "Tamaki Suou"

"One time we had dinner with our models when we saw them together" Hikaru dreaded, "at first I thought it was something harmless. But..." he shifted looking at his brother. Kaoru nodded with a tired sigh. "But there was this look in his face"

Haruhi's brown eyes clouded over. "What look?"

"He looked happy Haruhi. For a long time he had been sad and whining about how the spark of your marriage has slowly disappeared. This time he looked revived" Hikaru said slowly. Haruhi bit her lip and looked faraway. _'Am I to blame?'_

"We dared not tell you about it. We continued to encourage your relationship. And I know Haruhi you loved Tamaki senpai. Although you were dense about your feelings at times, your place has always been at his side"

"Like what I said, no there were no secrets in this world" Hikaru continued grimacing. It was apparent he hated to narrate everything to her. It simply broke his heart to tell it to her.

"One rainy night, at the one of the Suou's chain of hotels in Tokyo..." he began to narrate.

-xoxoxox-

Haruhi closed her eyes, letting his words slip in to the dark recesses of her mind. _'Yes, it was a rainy night...'_

She just finished her meeting with a client. A mother who wanted custody of her only son whom her husband had taken away from her. Tired and sleepy she walked out of the restaurant, towards the grand lobby. A few people who recognized who she was began to greet her.

"Ah Lady Haruhi" one of the managers approached her. "I think I just saw Master Tamaki earlier. Are you here to meet him?"

Haruhi blinked back, standing still. "Well...erm... where is he?"

"He went to the bar" he pointed towards a room in the far end of the lobby. "What time did he arrived?"

"About an hour in a half, I presume" he answered politely. She nodded and expressed her thanks. The attractive petite girl dressed in a skirt and a black blazer over a cotton white blouse stood in the middle of the lobby. Then she walked slowly into the bar. Unexpectedly her heart was pumping wildly in her chest. An ominous feeling shook her entire body as she finally stepped into the bar.

It was dim, like all other bars are. There were a few people, not much of a crowd as you would expect on a weekday. She scanned the area, adjusting her eyesight.

He was not there.

But she spotted a woman. With reddish locks and a sensual body sitting in the bar. Beside her a blonde boy sat. His head was rested in her shoulder. It took awhile for Haruhi to realize who that blond boy was.

"Eclair Tonnerre" she whispered sharply as the girl put down her drink and stroke the boy's fine hair.

The boy sat up and looked at her happily.

"oh god... Tamaki" a stab of pain cursed through her heart. She watched him laugh as she whispered something in his ear. Haruhi blinked back not knowing what to do. She stood frozen from where she was presently standing.

Just then they both stood up. Haruhi snapped back to reality, she rushed out and hid behind a stack of luggages that were piled up near the concierge. Holding her breath she watched them with anticipation.

The two went out of the bar. Eclair's slender hands were around Tamaki's arms, clutching it hard.

They were talking and laughing like old lovers.

Anger flared in Haruhi's eyes as she watched them walked towards the elevator.

"You are dead meat Tamaki Suou" she muttered.

"Anou..." a voice called from behind her making her jump. A bellboy was staring at her anxiously. "Is there anything wrong madam?"

Haruhi felt her face flushed. "Ah, no... I was just checking if my luggage was here. Thanks!" she rushed away from the confused boy and hurried towards the elevator. Her heels clicking nosily in the marbled floor. Just in time, she saw that they were heading to the floor where the suites were located.

"Damn it" she cursed, determined to follow them she rushed towards the emergency elevators.

There was a personnel guarding in. "I am Haruhi Suou" she said hating the fact that she was using her power to get what she wanted. "I need to go to the 25th floor, right away"

The man blinked back trying to register her name in his consciousness. "Oh, very well Miss Suou!" he said.

With her heart pounding so loud that she could feel it in her ears, all her weariness had gone away. Mixed emotions were now swimming inside of her. _What the hell was Tamaki doing with Eclair!?_

In rage, she wanted to tear his eyes off unless he gave her a good explanation. But being a lawyer he had to do a hell of a job explaining.

Finally it reached the top floor. Haruhi slowly walked out. Just then she heard them talking. Peeping slowly from the corner she spotted them entering a room.

Haruhi turned pale. _'Good grief Tamaki... you would not do this to me...'_ she thought sadly.

She heard the door click shut. Slowly Haruhi got out of the corner and walked in front of the door. She stared at it blankly her heart bursting in pain.

Her weariness began to set it. Along with the breaking of her heart.

She wasn't aware she was standing there for more than five minutes when a maid called her attention. "Good evening madam. Is this your room?" she asked pleasantly. Haruhi turned and stared at her blankly. Then a thought went through her mind.

"No. But it belongs to my friend. I have forgotten the keys of my car in her dresser, and I can't seem to contact her" Haruhi began to make up a story, "Is it possible you give me the spare ones you guys bring?"

The maid turned white. "I'm sorry, but that is not allowed Madam"

She took a deep breath trying to calm her already crumbling patience. "Please this is very important"

"As much as I want to help you. This is for the security of the guest, please proceed to the front desk, I think they can help you contact the your friend"

"That would be wasting too much time" she muttered then she gazed at her fiercely. "I am Haruhi Suou, daughter in law of Yuzuru Suou" she said in a low but sharp voice. "We own this hotel" she added. Now her own heart was hard with bitterness. She disliked using the power of her name among the staff of the hotel. She never wanted people to treat her like a queen, but at this moment it was impossible not to do such.

The girl thought for a second. "Lady Haruhi?" then realization began to flood in her eyes. "Oh my ,I am terribly sorry I did not recognize you!!" she bowed in embarrassment. She handed her a card key, "H-here..."

Haruhi sighed, "Look I am sorry too. Its just I had a bad night and all" she winked. "Don't worry about it and run along"

The girl smiled, "thank you so much Lady Haruhi" she said and disappeared in the corner.

Haruhi stared back at the door, rearranging her thoughts and her courage she slipped in the card key and the door clicked open.

-xoxoxox-

These were the sounds that would hunt her forever. The sounds that had given her nightmares for the past months leading to the events of the divorce.

Whispers of sweet nothings. The ruffling of the sheets. The moans.

It took all her remaining to walk across that grand room towards another chamber that led to the bedroom. The double doors were opened, she leaned in the wall and peeped in from the corner.

She could not contain herself from gasping as she watched in horror.

Eclair was on top of Tamaki trying to remove his clothes. Tamaki was just smiling and giggling like a love struck boy trying to do it for the first time. Haruhi placed one trembling hand over her mouth. Tears began to spill from her eyes.

What hurt her the most was the look in his handsome face. He looked genuinely happy and glad to be doing that. As if he wanted it for a long time.

"Come on Tamaki..."Eclair whispered sweetly.

Haruhi's hands crumpled into fist, she could not stay any longer. Seeing Tamaki being unfaithful right before her very eyes had crushed whatever remaining strength she had in her body. Before she could burst out, she fled out of the room.

From that very night, she was not the same person.

-x0x0x0x-

Hikaru watched helpless as Haruhi bent forward her eyes were wide as saucers. Then sobs began shook her small body, clutching her stomach Haruhi began to cry. Fresh tears flowed out from her eyes, her pretty face was full of anguish and torment.

"Damn it!" she screamed hoarsely. From then on they knew she had remembered everything.

"Noo..." she wailed. Hikaru got off his seat and fled towards Haruhi wrapping his long arms around her frail body. Haruhi began to trembled uncontrollably in his arms. "Why!!? Why did this have to happen to me!!"

Kaoru walked over them and rubbed her shoulders. "Be strong Haruhi. Listen to your heart"

She wailed some more making Hikaru closed his eyes in pain.

"No...no...please..Tamaki senpai...why!!!" she yelled breathing hard. Hikaru tightened his embrace on her.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi...you really don't deserve it" he said croaked.

"It hurts...god...it hurts..."she cried now clutching Hikaru's shirt. Defeated and weary she continued to cry the entire night.

-xoxoxox-

_a/n: man, i felt so bad writing that. It made me cry too. Bazoo: hello, thanks for reading. Sorry for all the grammar errors. I'm a complete amateur. Sorry too to the rest of the readers for my endless errors... Well, Atty. Is a short cut for Attorney since I portrayed Haruhi as a lawyer here._


	17. What's Meant To be

**16: What's Meant to Be**

"I have a hunch she now knows about our little rendezvous eh Tamaki?" Eclair asked looking lazily at him. Tamaki stood up and grab his coat. "Yes" he paused and raised his eyebrows, "Are you now satisfied? Destroying our marriage?"

Eclair chuckled. "Tamaki dear, you wanted it too. Do not put all the blame on me"

Tamaki scowled and said nothing. "Could you please stop coming to my office. You are nothing more than a nuisance"

"Ouch" she grinned. "Come on, lets go out together" she reached out to take his arm when he pushed her away.

"Stop it Eclair!" he yelled in anguish. "If worst comes to worst between me and Haruhi. I would remain alone forever. It is my punishment for the pain I have caused her so please leave me alone!" he cried and walked out slamming the door.

Eclair stood there in surprise. "Till now you still love that commoner..." she whispered angrily, "but I do not care Tamaki as long as you both won't be together for long"

-xoxoxox-

Haruhi was seated in her study when Tamaki arrived. The door was half opened so he peeped quietly looking at her from a distance. Her face was on a book, but as Tamaki glanced at her eyes they were vacant and unbearably sad.

That seem to wrenched his heart.

"I hate it when people spy on me" she suddenly blurted out coldly. Tamaki flustered, "I-I didn't mean too"

"Please get out of my sight" she said her eyes still glued in the book she was reading. "It disgust me to be near you"

Pain flickered in Tamaki's eyes. "Very well. I am sorry" he replied and closed the door.

Inside, Haruhi who had been holding back, burst out in tears.

-xoxoxo-

The night went on long and weary, and no matter how much Tamaki would try to focus all his attention to his work his mind on end up drifting.

After an hour of doing nothing, his eyes simply shifted to his collection on the shelf towards his right. There were souvenirs from his travel, some from his friends._ 'Maybe I should travel a lot. After whatever Haruhi decides...'_ he shut his eyes hard, _'maybe it would ease up my pain and...'_ hot tears spilled from his eyes.

"We need to talk" a disheartened voice entered his consciousness. Quickly his eyes snap wide open. Haruhi was standing in the doorway with a somber look in her pretty face. She closed the door and walked slowly towards his desk that were full of papers and books.

"S-sure" he stammered clearing it all up.

"Do not bother" she said dully. "This would be quick"

Alarm and distraught shot through Tamaki. "What is it?" he asked in a low voice.

"I remember it all. That day" she said emphasizing each word. She narrowed her gaze. "I probably lost all my memories because even the most painful one was hard to bear" she said, "But memories can never be erased isn't it senpai?"

He looked down. "Yes"

"And so does what one had done in the past" she said in a plainly not showing an inch of emotion.

"What are you trying to say" he asked as he lifted his eyes towards her.

She handed over the divorce papers. "The day after tomorrow, at 2 PM come to the courthouse. Bring a lawyer. We shall settle this quietly" she said looking straight at him.

Tamaki's face fell, "Ha..Haruhi...can't you rethink this?"

"I have been thinking it all day. My tears are dry and my heart has turned hard" she simply said standing still. "I had enough..." then she turned her back on him. "Do not worry about your grandmother. I will claim that this is all my fault"

"Please.."Tamaki stood up sounding desperate. "I do not want to do this..."

"Neither do I senpai. But if you just saw what I saw that night..." her voice cracked. She swallowed hard trying her best not to cry. Taking a deep breath, "Let us do this quietly. I... I'm so sorry" she finally said and rushed out.

Tamaki fell to his knees. "No,no..." he cried punching the carpet. _'I have just ended my marriage in which I wanted so badly...'_

-xoxoxox-

For the entire day neither Tamaki nor Haruhi spoke to each other. All they ever did was walk pass each other in silence.

Everything was so quiet that you can hear a pin echo as it fall to the floor.

The eve before the trial Haruhi had began packing her things to Tamaki's dismay. He sat in the bed looking at her from across the room. She was sitting in their carpeted floor tossing stuff into two boxes.

"I can't believe I have some tacky clothes" she muttered loudly looking at a skimpy underwear. "I had gone gay..."

"H-hey!" Tamaki could not contain himself from blurting out. She lifted a lazy gaze on him. "I presume you own this" she then toss it to him.

Tamaki caught it, a blush crept in his face. "B-but I gave this to you"

"How perverted" she muttered as see continued tossing things around. Tamaki rolled his eyes. At least the tension between them has ceased. Even though for awhile.

Just then he noticed that she stopped tossing and was looking at something. Not moving from his place, Tamaki shifted his body.

She was looking at a picture frame.

"Hey" she called without bothering to look up at him. "Do you think after all this, we could still be friends?"

A lump caught Tamaki's throat. "Friends..." he said in a small voice. "Is that what you want us to be?"

She clutched the frame harder. "Yes. I guess that what's meant for us to be from the start" and slowly she placed the frame in one of the boxes. Tamaki caught sight of it.

It was their wedding photo.

-xoxoxox-

The day had finally arrived, Haruhi woke up alone in the empty bed. She knew that Tamaki had gotten out early. Around dawn to be exact.

Trying to pump up her energy she got up and looked around the huge room. It was probably her last night here. She would go back to their old home, explain things carefully with her father, and perhaps quit the firm she was working on and find a new one.

_'I need to have a new life'_ she thought eagerly. _'Then maybe if everything would cool down, I could see them again'_

She walked towards the dresser and sat down on the chair. Her eyes caught sight of a beautiful box with intricate cravings. Reaching out for it, she opened the lid. Music began to fill the air.

"A jewelry box" she smiled warmly. Inside were various jewels, from pearls to emeralds, diamonds and rubies. "Oh... this could be worth millions!!" she gushed in awe. "Is this..." she paused feeling the velvet cover when something clicked. Haruhi pulled her hand away as another compartment opened.

Inside were two rings. A band of gold and silver and next to it was a the prettiest thing she ever saw. Held by a silver and gold band a huge a sapphire in the middle in a form of a star and in the tip of each point were little diamonds. She lifted it carefully.

"Pretty" she whispered her eyes sparkling, she titled her head as she spotted a few words inscribed inside the ring.

"Our love like the stars, forever sparkling...Tamaki" she read making her shake that she nearly dropped it. She remembered the time in France, were they sat side by side under the moon and the stars.

Her heart began to ache as she slowly returned the ring back. 'That would be just a faraway memory now...' she thought painfully. She was about to return everything when another thing caught her eye.

A key.

Haruhi stared at it in astonishment. She lifted it and realization began to struck her.

The diary.

"This got to be the key!" she cried out and kept the jewelry box. Nearly colliding with Shima in the corridor she rushed towards her study.

"Lady Haruhi! Are you all right?" Shima called looking at her from the door as she fumbled to find the diary.

"Y-yes..." she said shakily.

"You haven't eaten your breakfast. Shall I bring it here?"

She nodded quickly. "Very well Lady Haruhi" she said and disappeared just in time for her to find it. Taking a deep breath she inserted the key into the lock and closed her eyes. It clicked right open.

With quivering hands she began to read the memories in which she wanted to remember for so long.

-xoxoxox-

_A/N: This is kinda short and all... I'll be back with a longer one as soon as I can. Till then. Thanks for all your comments._


	18. A moment to Spare

Bisco Hatori owns the great Ouran Kokou Host Club.

**17: A moment to Spare**

"Mr. Tamaki" Hirata fiddled with his hands nervously, "Are you sure about this? I mean..." his voice faded. They were seated in the court room, just the two of them fifteen minutes before the hour of two.

'I still can't believe this is happening" he once again continued. Tamaki could feel his gaze penetrating on his skin. "It's my fault" he said in an extremely quiet voice.

"B-but you two were just so happy! How can you just divorce?" Hirata asked in defiance. "Do you know this could ruin Miss Haruhi?"

Tamaki stared at his hands. "W-what do you mean?"

"She could lose her job on the firm. Being a family lawyer, they should set up good examples to the clients and now she is getting divorce. I don't think the firm would want such reputation..."

"Are you sure?" Tamaki asked carefully.

"It depends on the firm actually. But I am not quite sure sir" he said thinking. "But I really hope you two rethink about this. Although I am in no position to ask what really happened, yet I think there is still a chance for the both of you"

Tamaki let out a bitter smile. "I wish there was..."

Hirata then knew nothing could be done to change his mind. "All right" he finally gave in.

"The reason why I chose you to be my lawyer is that you know both of us. I am asking you a favor to keep quiet for the time being" Tamaki replied. "The last thing we both need is having everyone asking about it"

Hirata nodded obediently. "You have my word sir"

Just then the door swung open, and in came Haruhi dressed in a black skirt, a purple long sleeved blouse underneath a black trench coat. She walked towards the side of her table opposite Tamaki. She glanced at them momentarily. Tamaki could she the fierce look in her eyes, yet the calmness of her features. No more did she look 18 as she claimed to be. But a young woman of 25 years. Her beautiful eyes were full of knowledge. She was a true lawyer.

Tamaki just nodded in silence, slightly intimated by her presence and the beauty that was radiating from her.

Once again a door opened and out came the judge. He looked down at them in contempt.

"Tamaki Suou and..." he glanced at the table opposite his, "and Haruhi Suou"

It was clear in his voice he didn't like the sight he saw. Just then Haruhi began to clear her throat.

"Your honor" she said in a loud confident voice.

"Yes Attorney?"

"I wish to say something important before we get down to things" she continued not breaking eye contact.

"Very well" he said. Then she said something that drop Tamaki's mouth open.

"I wish to withdraw. It is my mistake to divorce Tamaki Suou" she said in a calm voice.

The judge looked surprised, "I see"

Haruhi stepped forward and bowed, "I apologize for this matter your honor"

"Hmmm..." he glanced at Tamaki, "What are your thoughts on this Mr. Tamaki Suou?"

Tamaki looked flabbergasted. "I...I..." he stammered apparently lost for words.

"I think he would be delighted your honor" Hirata spoke up instead.

"Very well. This meeting is adjourned" he said and gave a small smile. "It would be a terrible loss if one of the best lawyers lost a good husband like Mr. Tamaki Suou"

Haruhi nodded, "I am sorry for causing this inconvenience"

"Nonsense. Just fixed this up. But this will be the last Attorney" he said and walked out. Hirata on the other hand patted Tamaki's shoulder. "Good luck Sir" he said and gave Haruhi a small smile before he went out leaving them alone.

Tamaki stood there nervously, refusing to meet her gaze. "Come over here. We need to talk" she finally said breaking the tension. Tamaki glanced up at her shyly as she motioned him to take a seat beside her.

He willingly complied and sat beside her.

Slowly she took out a velvet diary and opened it. A gasp escaped from Tamaki's mouth. "Y-you found the key?" he asked looking at her. She smiled warily, "yes, its in the jewelry box"

"Somewhere near your heart" he said, "but you should have not told me" he added.

"Even though I told you now, you know better not to touch what I treasure" she said to him opening up a page. Tamaki thought for a second, "what made you change your mind Haruhi?"

"This" she pointed to a page in her diary. "I just learned something" she shifted, "tell me senpai, what do you remember?"

At that moment, Tamaki sat still as a stone. "Do you really want me to tell it to you?"

"Yes" Haruhi replied, "From your point of view"

He shuddered. "I really hate talking about it. Even just thought of it sickens me, I'm so sor--" he was cut off when Haruhi took his hand and squeezed it. "Please Senpai, there is something I want to understand"

Tamaki's violet eyes widened, "All right" he took a deep breath.

"I must admit I kept seeing Eclair, when she was here in Japan. At that time I really felt lonely, you being at work all the time. And our friends were sick of my complaints and it seems that she was the only one who was willing to listen to me" he said grimacing.

"I know it was wrong, but things just..just led to one thing and another" he continued not losing the displeased look in his face.

"Then that night, although it seems a little blurry we were together in the bar eating and drinking. Then I was really tired and giddy that sh-she said we should go up to the room" Tamaki suddenly lost the colors in his cheeks. "Then, before I realized it, in the bed..." he shook his head and pulled his hand away from Haruhi burying his head in them. "Please... don't ask me to do this Haruhi!"

"I see..." Haruhi answered in a oddly calm voice. "Then I confront you the next day..." she began to narrate to him as what she had read on her diary. Tamaki sat up and looked at her, his beautiful face twisted with worry.

-flashback-

_"Did you have a fun time in the hotel?" Haruhi greeted him in a different voice, making Tamaki stop in his tracks. "Oh, yeah"_

_"Don't lie to me" Haruhi got up and stared at him, fury reflected in her once warm brown eyes. "I saw all of it. You and your mistress"_

_All at once Tamaki wanted to disappear. "H..Haruhi let me explain..."_

_She grunted, "Explain? Don't kid around. Seeing you in bed with another woman, is there more to it?!" she yelled. Tamaki took a step back. "No, you got it all wrong I..I..."_

_She took a step forward and slapped him hard. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate this damn life you have given me!" she shouted turning away._

_"I'm sorry" he muttered, defeated._

_"You will pay for this" she grumbled and fled out of the room._

_A week after, she handed him the divorce papers._

-xoxoxox-

Tamaki looked down at his hands. "Where are you getting at Haruhi?" he interrupted.

Haruhi narrowed her gaze, now looking at the page of her diary. "A day before we went to court I meet up with a client on the same hotel. After our meeting, the maid who I had met that night" she narrated. Tamaki sat still as a rock listening attentively.

"She told me something very important"

-flashback-

_"Hello Lady Haruhi" she greeted before Haruhi can get out of the hotel. "Oh yes, hello" she replied._

_"Master Tamaki had forgotten this" she handed her a piece of jewelry. A gold chain bracelet._

_"Uh, where did you find this?" Haruhi asked. "In the suite in which he usually stayed"_

_Haruhi turned pale of all a sudden. "The one in which you have given me the key?"_

_"Oh no. The one reserve only for him my lady" she answered quickly. Haruhi blinked back trying to digest what she said. But the maid went on. "He wasn't feeling too well. Minutes after I saw you walk towards the elevator, I saw him going out of the room looking upset. Then he was vomiting in the hallway"_

_"Vo-vomiting?" she repeated. The woman nodded, "Yes, so I brought him into the suite in which he usually stays"_

_Haruhi's eyes widened. "Did he stay there all night?"_

_"Yes. The manager wanted to keep a close guard on him since he wasn't well. We advised him to go home. But he wanted to just stay there"_

_Just then Haruhi felt her own heart pumping so wildly that she could hear it. "You say minutes before I left didn't you?"_

_The maid nodded fervently. "Yes, you just missed him by a second"_

_Haruhi's eyes began to flutter. "Oh god...thank you!" she shook her hand suddenly making the woman blink back in surprise._

-End of Flashback-

"Nothing happened right?" she asked him searching his eyes. Tamaki swallowed hard, "No. It almost did happen but somehow I thought of you"

"Why didn't you explained this to me?" she asked again her voice heavy. Tamaki played with his hands.

"Because I know even if you saw us in bed that night; just that scene was enough to embed a scar in your heart and memory. And that was one thing that was unforgivable, from the start I was already being unfaithful to you. Seeing her, talking to her" he broke down trembling. "Somehow I now it is my fault Eclair was that way too, I was leading her on..." he took a deep breath and managed to look at her. "When you handed me the divorce papers I knew I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I knew the pain in your heart was greater. Even if I begged, I knew that if we separated it was the only way to heal things"

Haruhi intertwined her hands with his causing him to gasp. "N-no...I am to blame too. The twins and Shinoda I learned from them. They said I have been to busy to remember that I have a husband who needed me. I lead you to do such an act, but in the end you still went through for me senpai..." she touched his cheeks, making him blush.

Tamaki's jaw tightened. "Oh Haruhi!" he whined flung his arms around her. "I'm glad... thank you..." he whispered in her ear. Haruhi hugged him back, feeling the warmth of his embrace and of his heart that would only beat for her. "Senpai..."

Tamaki released her and cupped her heart shaped face into his hands. "Oh my pretty Haruhi" he leaned forward and gave her a kiss in the forehead. She sighed happily.

"Erm...excuse me..." Hirata's voice interrupted. The quickly stood up, looking flustered.

The young lawyer laughed. "You can continue that at home. The next trial is going to start soon" he winked. Tamaki laughed crazily and took Haruhi's hand. "Let's head home"

Haruhi paused. "No, wait. I want to talk to Eclair"

A shadow ran across Tamaki's face. "What for?"

"I want to know something"

-xoxoxox-

_A/N: thanks for all the comments guys. I enjoyed reading them. Sorry for all my grammar mistakes. I still need to improve._


	19. Eternal Bliss

18: Eternal Bliss

Eclair sat up straight, her elegant features relaxed. "I presume that everything went well" she asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"I want to know something, if I might" Haruhi asked as she sat opposite her in a nearby restaurant. She looked at her, then caught a quick glimpse at Tamaki who was waiting in another table together with a bodyguard.

"About that night?" she asked Haruhi, as if she had expected already. "What's more to say when you already know about it"

Haruhi shook her head. "No, not all. I want to know what happened when I left"

Eclair bit her lips and sighed. "You have already won again Haruhi Fujioka. Isn't that enough?"

Haruhi just looked at her making Eclair sigh again. She put the cup down and folded her arms.

"We were about to do it, when Tamaki began to moan out your name" she frankly said. "He kept repeating it that I had shake him"

Haruhi swallowed hard. "I told him to get out, whats the use of doing it when there is no pleasure out of it? When he is so in love with you. A commoner of all people" Eclair said in a voice full of disgust, yet it didn't seem to affect Haruhi.

"Together with the rest of the Host Club, who seem to be so protective of you" she continued rolling her eyes . "Sons of rich men, being soft on a commoner who bears no whatsoever in her name. I still don't get it"

Haruhi had to smile on that one. "Me too. I even don't get it. But its just the way it is Eclair"

"That idiot really loves you. No matter how I twist the world, or how his grandmother would try to tear you apart. There are greater forces that binds you too" she exhaled. "Do not forsake Tamaki Suou again, or else next time I would do things you wished would never happened" she threatened.

Haruhi nodded, "I'll take your word" then she stood up, "thank you for your time"

She was about to go when Eclair cleared her throat.

"But there is one thing I don't regret doing Haruhi" she said with a sly grin. Haruhi paused and titled her head. "What is it?"

She stood up and whispered something in her ear.

Haruhi grimaced not understanding a word she said and just bid goodbye. When they were in the car Tamaki began nagging her about eating in a commoner's restaurant.

"I want to eat ramen and let's go grocery too!" he added happily, making Haruhi snort. "Why don't we go grocery and visit my father?"

Tamaki paused. "Oh okay, I haven't seen Dad for sometime now"

"Did you do something wrong to upset my daughter Tamaki-kun?" Ranka asked him as they entered the house.

"Dad" Haruhi called, "Quit bugging him, we brought food. Let's eat together"

Ranka's eyes sparkled, "Really? Then lets prepare everything!" he said shoving Tamaki aside.

After a hearty meal, Haruhi and Tamaki bid him goodbye.

"Are you sure you two are fine?" Ranka asked scratching his head.

"We are dad" Haruhi reassured him.

"Well, then hurry up and bring me a grandchild. Two years into marriage and you two haven't produce one" he grumbled loud enough for them to hear.

Haruhi flinched as they rode home. "Why is everyone pressuring us?"

Tamaki shrugged his shoulders and sat back. "Gee, I don't know" then he glanced at her. "What did you and Eclair talked about anyway?"

Suddenly her eyes widened. "N-nothing that concerns you"

He blinked. "Really? Then what's with the look?"

Haruhi folded her arms and said nothing. "Hey, what did you talk about?" he persisted until they were in bed. Haruhi was busy reading a book. "That's between me and her"

This time Tamaki finally gave up. "Hmm, I guess it can't be helped" then he looked at her, "Haruhi, now that you got part of your memories, maybe you could erm, uh..." he began to say.

"What?" she asked him curiously. She followed his eyes into the to stack of pillows in between them.

"No" she said firmly. "That stays there"

"Eh?! Why?" he asked a surprised look crossed his face.

"I'm still 18 years old senpai. Don't go near me just yet" she muttered. "Or until I retrieve everything"

Tamaki groaned, "Who knows how long that would take!"

She smiled sweetly, "Then you have to be patience. Why don't you do me a favor and go to sleep?"

"Thats a brilliant idea" he mumbled looking miserable and tucked himself in. She rolled her eyes and continued reading. Before she knew it, the clock stroke midnight and she decided to hit the hay.

She stretched a bit and set the book aside. For a second her eyes strayed over Tamaki who had kicked his covers and was now sleeping like a starfish. Reaching out she pulled his blanket and stared at his face.

Somehow what Eclair said had made sense. Without realizing it she caressed his face with one hand.

"Senpai" she whispered not breaking her gaze on him.

Unexpectedly Tamaki's violet eyes opened. "Haruhi?" he asked looking sleepy. She pulled her hand away but he caught it.

"Your so beautiful" he whispered drawing her near him. "W-wait" she struggled but he held her firmly kissing her lips softly. A soft moan escaped Haruhi's lips, making him kiss her more deeply. His hands tightened around her. _'What is he doing?'_ Haruhi thought weakly as she found herself kissing him back.

After awhile, he pulled her down until he was on top of her. He broke the kiss and looked at her lovingly.

"I have waited for that" he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver slightly. Then he brought his lips into her neck, his hands slowly undressing her.

"S-senpai, w-wait" she stammered feeling nervous.

"Hmm..." he murmured kissing her neck. She closed her eyes, trying to wallow up what was happening.

_'I am his wife regardless of what age I think I may be...'_ she struggled to think as different sensations began to curse through her body. _'And this is nothing new...'_ she moaned as he continued to touch her.

Somewhere in the middle Haruhi opened her eyes and stared in wonder at the boy on top of her. His long lashes were fluttering in ecstasy, his soft lips were slightly parted and he was breathing hard. His blond hair was silvery in the dim light.

Despite it, Haruhi began to blushed. Eclair was right, Tamaki looked good in bed. Her heart began to beat fast. She drew him nearer her hands around his naked shoulder. Tamaki opened his eyes a little bit and whispered his name. "Haruhi"

Her name had never sounded better.

-xoxoxox-

"What time is it?" Haruhi woke up looking dazed. Beside her Tamaki slept, his arms still wrapped around her protectively. "Hey" she shook him, as she catch a glimpse at the clock.

It was nearly nine in the morning.

Tamaki groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He looked up at her, wrapped in their blankets.

"We have to get down and eat breakfast" she said covering her chest. Tamaki sat up scratching his head.

"What happened?" he asked stupidly.

Haruhi narrowed her gaze, "idiot"

He laughed, "Good morning to you my pretty Haruhi!" he stretched his arms to embrace her. She snorted as he rocked her.

"Come on" she wiggled her way out of his embrace. He nodded looking freshed and handsome. "I want to eat eggs and ramen and..." he began to blurt out nonsense.

"You seem so happy Tamaki?" she asked him.

"Of course, I mean..." he blushed slightly, "we had great night and..." then his eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"Huh?" she frowned.

"Call me again. I want to hear my name" he asked looking at her.

"Tamaki"

"Eh!!!!"

-xoxoxox-

_a/n: here's a quick chapter with a little love for you TamaHaru fans.. Epilogue is coming next. Ah, my fic is finally coming to an end. Its making me a bit sad. Thanks everyone for reviewing and for bearing with me._


	20. Epilogue

_Diclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns the fabulous Ouran._

**Epilogue**

"D-do you remember everything Haruhi?" Tamaki asked his violet eyes wide.

She titled her head. "Yes, somehow I do"

"Eh!" he cried out his face red. "D-don't tell it just took us to uh...last night..uh.." his face turn redder. Haruhi rolled her eyes. "No" she crossed her arms.

"But then..." he now looked lost.

Suddenly the phone began to ring. Tamaki picked it up.

It was Kyouya.

"Hey Tamaki" he replied, his voice a bit hoarse as if he had just woken up.

"Oh Kyouya, what's up?" he asked looking briefly at Haruhi who was staring at him with those big brown eyes.

"Is everything fine with Haruhi?" he asked.

Tamaki nodded happily. "Yes"

"You seem quite happy" Kyouya replied, "I bet something happened last night" he added dryly.

"Ky-Kyouya..." he giggled making Haruhi roll her eyes.

"Anyways, thats good. I guess what I am about to tell you doesn't matter" he said. Tamaki's eyes widened. "What is it?"

Haruhi noticed the change in Tamaki's expression. The boy became very pale.

"Y-you're kidding me right!" he exclaimed. "That can't happen. Its not possible Kyouya!"

"Tamaki" she began to call touching his arm. He stared at her in surprise and hanged up.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked him. He blinked back, "W-well..."then all of a sudden Tamaki stood up, and ran towards the door forgetting the fact that he was naked.

"Hey!" she yelled when he opened the door. "Stop right there!!"

He paused and looked at her. "What?"

The maid's scream seem to answer his question. "oh my dear heaven" he whispered in embarrassment and shut the door.

"And I thought I was the only one who was suppose to see you like that" Haruhi muttered with an amused grin in her face. And threw his robe. "What is going on with you? What did Kyouya say?"

He put on his robe and ran one hand into his blonde locks. "I'll tell you later" he said and darted out.

"Idiot" she muttered and quickly changed into her pajamas to followed him out.

"Lady Haruhi" Shima called in a low voice as they met in the carpeted hallway.

"Good morning" she bowed.

"Shall you be taking your breakfast?" she asked. Haruhi, "In a while. Have you seen Tamaki?"

"Master Tamaki ran pass me towards his study" she answered her. Haruhi let out a loud groan. What was going on this time? She walked inside and found him standing nears his common folk collection, in his hand was an odd looking wooden object.

"Tamaki, could you stop running around and tell me what is going on?" she demanded and closed the door. He looked at her, and bit his lower lip.

"Uh Haruhi. Do you believe in magic?" he asked her. She folded her arm. "Magic?"

He motioned her to come near him and presented her the wooden object. "This was given to me by Kyouya from his trip to Africa. And its said to be magical" he explained.

"Magical?" Haruhi asked and scratched her head. "Are you sure Kyouya senpai isn't pulling your strings?"

Tamaki shook his head, "No, I doubt he would make a joke out of it. He woke up just to tell me this. And you know that Kyouya hates waking up if its not important"

Haruhi nodded, he had a point. Kyouya was certainly not the type to do so. "So, whats up with its magic?"

"Well" he shifted. She noticed the uneasy look in his face.

"This can grant you one wish" he blurted out watching her expression closely. Haruhi frowned. "Your kidding me right?"

"We share the same thoughts" he said, "but part of me is telling its real because I have already used up that wish"

Haruhi stared at him, her gaze steady on his stricken violet eyes. "Wait, don't tell me..." her face faded.

"That night before your memory loss, I wished that you would forget everything. I just blurted it out unconsciously in frustration" he explained to her slowly.

Haruhi clutched his arm. "T-then... you mean that's what caused all these?"

"Y-yes...I'm afraid so" he lowered his head and refused to look at her.

"I came home, you were already fast asleep. I followed then, but I wanted to tell you the next day that I knew the truth behind the affair" she said breathlessly.

"That's what I mean" Tamaki sighed, "me and my stupid mouth. This could have save us all the trouble"

"Well" Haruhi scratched her head, "Although its hard to believe that its based on that thing" she glanced down at what looked like a wooden statue, "I don't know any other explanation that can support my memory loss. I'm pretty sure I didn't hit my head or anything"

He looked at her and returned the statue in the shelves. "I wasted one good wish" he pouted.

"Don't tell me you wanted to wish for something else?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"I know!" he exclaimed his eyes dancing in delight. "I'll go to Africa and buy all those wooden statues! You want to come with me Haruhi?" he asked her.

Haruhi snorted, "what does a boy who has practically everything want more?"

Tamaki placed one hand in his chin, "Hmmm, I want world peace, every commoner should be at least able to eat a feast during Christmas, save our environment, stop all the crimes..." he began to talk nonsense.

Although Tamaki's wishes were a bit far fetched Haruhi felt the sincerity in them. Tamaki was truly innocent and kind despite at times he was a bit crazy.

"Oh well. That's a nice thought Tamaki" she patted his arm warmly, "You don't need magic to do such. Just put your heart to it, all right? But while your still dreaming and thinking I'll go have breakfast first" she said turning around.

"Wait Haruhi" he caught her arm midway. "There is one wish I really want too" he said meekly. He was starting to blush furiously.

"What is it?"

His other hand caught her slim waist and brought his lips into her ear. "I want us to have a child Haruhi"

"T-tamaki" she shivered involuntarily. He looked down at her lovingly and traced her lips with his finger.

She smiled at him. "Yes" she whispered, tiptoeing she kissed him. Tamaki began to deepened the kiss, his hands wandering around her petite body. She could feel him trying to pull away her pajama top.

"Eh.." she broke the kiss and looked at him. "Not here..."

He did not reply but instead lifted her to the couch and began to kiss her neck. Tamaki's robe was slowly falling off.

"It's fine. You already said yes" he said his eyes twinkling. "Let's start now" he said between kisses causing her to moan.

"B-but the m-maids.." she struggled to say.

"Shima will take care of that" he said and kissed her hard on the lips firmly removing her other garments.

Meanwhile a maid walked by Tamaki's study. "Master Tamak, Lady Haruhi?" she called about to knock when Shima caught her hand and shook her head.

"What about breakfast ma'am?" she asked the head of the household help.

"A little later. Do not disturb them" she said in a calm voice, the maid nodded with a slight confusion in her face and walked away.

Shima let out a quite smile. "Love does find a way" she whispered.

FIN

-xoxoxox-

a_/n: how was it? I'm finally done... and it took me awhile to update it. Sorry to all of those who waited. And I'll say it over and over again thank you so much for reading 18 VS 25 and all my other Tama x Haru fics. By the way the manga is getting exciting guys! Stay healthy everyone and advance Merry Christmas to one and all._

Side note:

Huni: _"wait, what was happening in that room Takeshi?"_

Takeshi: _Erm... (silent)_

Haruhi and Tamaki: _... (faces are all red)_

Kyouya: "_Well, why don't you come with me and I'll explain that Huni"_

The twins: _"Let us explain!" ...evil grin..._

Haruhi: _"No!"_ turns to Huni, _"Seriously Huni, your suppose to know everything with your age. "_

Tamaki: _"I like Huni that way. He is cute, I want our kid to be like that Haruhi!" Runs to hug her._

Huni: _"Takeshi!"_

Takeshi: _"this has become an R-18 fic. Lets go" he said and lifts him up to his back._

_A/N: LOL. Huni senpai is too cute to know things like that._


End file.
